Shuuhei's Princess
by Nutmeg615
Summary: Eve believed that Bleach was nothing more than a manga/anime. She didn't know how wrong she was until Shuuhei Hisagi showed up at her doorstep looking for her. He wanted her to be his Vice Captain but he'll had to train her first. ShuuheiXOC
1. The Watcher and the Watched

"The ninth division is still in need of a vice captain," Yamamoto announced during the captains meeting. Shuuhei hung his head in shame. He felt like he was failing as a captain.

"What about the graduates?" Ukitake asked.

"None of them have a great enough reiatsu," Shuuhei explained. Their skills were basic and he wanted more than basic skills in his vice captain. None of his seated officers had high enough reiatsu to promote either. The other captains were quiet for a moment.

"What about a human?"

"What?" Shuuhei asked, looking at Captain Kurotsuchi.

"We have the ability to search for humans with high reiatsu." He shrugged.

"Captain Hisagi, you will look into this. If a human is found, they will need to be trained."

"There are already several we keep on our watch list."

"Captain Hisagi, I want you to go through this list. Find one and observe them. If you feel they can be trained as your replacement, then we will begin training," Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes, sir."

...

"Here is the list," Akon said as he handed Shuuhei a list and pulled out a cigarette.

"Thanks." Shuuhei looked at the list. "There are no names on here."

"Nope. Captain Kurotsuchi prefers it like this." Akon pulled up a map of the Earth and twenty dots began to blink. "These are the top twenty but as you can see from what we have gathered," Akon began as he clicked a button and the map spun to the other side of the world. "This is the top one. The reiatsu of 77462377 is double of the human behind her."

"Her? You know 77...whatever is a girl?"

"Yes 77462377 is a woman. Here is her file."

Shuuhei looked it over. Her statistics looked promising but he had to remind himself that they were projections and not real. "Not a lot of personal information on her."

Akon shrugged. "It's not necessary for our purposes." He looked at Shuuhei. "Do we need to put an observation screen in your office?"

Shuuhei scratched the back of his head. There was no guarantee this woman would be useful to him. "I guess so."

...

While the twelfth division had given him an observation screen, his observation was limited to her home. For whatever reason, he never saw her interact with spirits. It was as if they could not enter her house. He spent his time just watching her and observing her habits. At least she was beautiful which made watching her less of a hardship.

Shuuhei watched the screen for a minute. She wasn't there but that wasn't unusual. She wasn't always there when he began his day. The screen was connected to several reflective surfaces in her house and he could search for her if he was so inclined but he could wait. Shuuhei knew she would come back to this place. He had found that she spent most of her time here and he rarely followed her anywhere else.

He had also given her a nickname since the twelfth division was hesitant to give him her name. She interrupted his thoughts as she appeared on the screen. "What's with the glasses, Princess?" he muttered. She hadn't been wearing them when he had watched her last night. He had never seen her in glasses besides the sunglasses she wore. He zoomed in on the desk she sat at and saw the calendar. Today's entry read 'Got my glasses!' Shuuhei zoomed back out and watched her, studying the new look. They looked good on her and before he could stop himself, he was grinning at the screen.

...

"Captain Hisagi, how is the observation going?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"It's great. I want to test her." He had decided that since his observations was limited, testing her was the next option.

"Who do you want to send?"

Shuuhei shook his head. "I want to do it. If she's going to be trained to be my vice captain, it should be by me. I know what I want in a vice captain." Shuuhei avoided the glare of the twelfth division captain. He was stepping on toes by taking what he considered their princess.

"What about your division?" Yamamoto asked.

"I can spend twenty days testing her and then come back here for ten days to get out Seireitei Communications. The seated officers can take care of almost anything that comes up. They know how to get in touch with me in an emergency."

Yamamoto thought a moment. "When do you want to leave?"

"The sooner I get a vice captain, the better."

...

Eve Parker liked to run. She liked to escape into her mind and let everything go. Her house was close to the park and she liked to use the trails there. Eve sighed and thought about the story she was working on. She was trying to figure out where to take it but all she could think of was the hot, steamy sex scene she had written the night before. She saw it all in her head - his taut muscles, her body yielding beneath him, soft caresses, lingering kisses. Eve had read it again this morning and found it was just as steamy as she remembered. She tried to push away the thought that she was living vicariously through the characters in her fiction.

It was the unseen presence that pulled her out of her story. Sensing a being that wasn't there wasn't something new to Eve. She had been aware of spirits all her life. Sometimes she could see them and sometimes she could not. She had been teased mercilessly in school because everyone thought she was weird. She never had a real family. The foster families she had lived with had called her odd and no one adopted her. When she turned 18, she headed to college and never mentioned the incidents to anyone again. The spirits never bothered her. She knew they were there but they never stayed long. This spirit was different. Eve could feel that it was different and it was following her. It hadn't been following her for her entire run but she couldn't recall when the following had started. She ran longer than usual, hoping to wear out the spirit. Hoping that it would leave.

Tired, she left the park and headed back to her home with the spirit still following her.

Shuuhei had followed her for the majority of her run. She was more beautiful in real life than she was on the screen in his office. Her long honey blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and it swung with every step she took. He figured she was nearly as tall as he was. Her legs were long and the short running shorts she wore only made them look longer. Her tank top showed off her shoulders and her toned arms. Shuuhei struggled to see her as anything other than a beautiful woman, even though he knew there was more to her.

He followed her out of the park and to her home. She stopped at the door and took a breath. Her voice was low, but Shuuhei knew she was speaking to him even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Please stop following me."

As she opened the door and went inside, Shuuhei stood on her stoop, stunned. It was the first time he had heard her speak. He had no audio when he watched her. Closing the door behind her, Eve headed straight for her kitchen and the bottle of water that was awaiting her in the fridge. She drank half of it before stopping and smirking to herself. The spirit hadn't followed her into her home and she was pleased. Finishing off her water, Eve started to head toward the shower but the knock on the door stopped her.

She walked over to it and put one hand on the door and the other on the knob, hesitating. She could still sense the spirit outside. Opening the door, she had every intention of politely telling the person to leave. Eve was not expecting the person on the other side to look exactly like her favorite manga/anime character. He wore a black sleeveless shinigami uniform with tabi socks and sandals, a choker around his neck and matching armbands around his biceps. His zanpakuto hung at his side. She knew by looking that the tattoos and scars on his face were real. The only flaw she saw was the captain's haori he wore. She stared at him for a while, taking in the person she never thought she'd open her door to.

Shuuhei stared at her. He'd never been able to pinpoint the color of her eyes. He had never been able to tell if they were blue or green but now, this close to her, he knew why. Her eyes were a mixture of the two colors, today they looked a little more green but he could see the blue in them also. They were captivating. "Breathe," Shuuhei said quietly. Whether he was reminding himself or her, he wasn't sure.

Eve felt like she was coming out of a trance. "I can't help you," she said as she tried to shut the door.

"Wait." Shuuhei put his hand against the door, preventing her from closing it all the way. "You're the reason I'm here, Princess." He hadn't meant to call her that. He knew her real name. Shuuhei was so used to calling her 'Princess' that the word slipped out of his mouth. Eve eyed him, uncertain of what he was saying. He changed tactics. "May I come in?"

"No," she replied warily.

"Suit yourself but you're the only one who can see me." Shuuhei gave her a moment to consider his words. With a sigh, Eve opened the door to let him in. The sex scene flashed in her mind. It was hard not to think of it when one of the people in the scene was standing before her. The resemblance was uncanny and she couldn't figure out if he was real or not. Eve recalled that her heroine had glided her hands over his muscles and she wondered if she was right in the creative liberties she had taken in her story. As he walked past her, she felt the spirit also. Eve wondered if she was feeling him. Was that possible?

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, Ninth..."

"Ninth division vice captain of the Gotei 13," she filled in.

"Captain," he corrected.

"Wishful thinking," she countered. Eve walked over to her bookshelf and pulled a book off of it. Shuuhei caught it when she lightly tossed it to him and looked at himself on the cover. He hadn't considered the possibility that she would be a fan.

"I've gotten a promotion since then."

"Right," she said sarcastically. A lot of fans of the series, including Eve, thought Shuuhei should be promoted to captain. Eve began questioning why she had let this man in her house. Was she really the only one who could see him?

"You don't believe me?"

"No. I've seen too many cosplayers. Granted most aren't that good. Most of them you can tell their scars and tattoos are fake."

"Mine are real. Although there are times I wish the scars weren't real. That was more pain than a young shinigami should have to go through in their sixth year." Shuuhei stared at her for a minute and he wondered what it would feel like to have her body pressed against him. He walked over to her and handed her the manga. "The majority of what's in there is real, Princess."

Eve took the manga from him. She knew her fingers should have brushed his. She should have felt him but she felt nothing. With him this close and his presence surrounding her, there was no denying that Shuuhei Hisagi, the sexy shinigami, was standing in front of her. Her heart fluttered but Eve wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. "You were following me while I was running." He nodded in confirmation. "Why?"

"Because I came here to observe you. Captain Kurotsuchi believes you have a high reiatsu." He still held the book and Shuuhei brushed his thumb over her hand. He gazed into her eyes and pondered his next move. He'd already imagined all the places they could have sex in just this one room of her home.

"How long have you been observing me?"

"Right around four weeks."

"You haven't been here for four weeks."

"No," Shuuhei agreed. "I arrived here today."

"You've been watching me for four weeks how?" There was anger in her voice.

Shuuhei cleared his throat and the sex images from his head. He let go of the manga. This conversation wasn't going the way he had been hoping. "From my office?"

"You've been spying on me from the comforts of your office."

"I wouldn't call it spying," Shuuhei said, trying to figure out how to calm her down.

"What would you call it?" Eve didn't give him a chance to reply. She pointed her finger at him. "How would you like it if someone had been watching your every move for the past month?" She emphasized each word with a jab of her finger to his chest. Eve didn't realize that this time she could feel him. "Because honestly, I feel like my privacy has been violated." It didn't matter to her that he had been the one watching.

"It wasn't everywhere. I could only see what you were doing here, in your home."

"Only in my home? Well that's a relief." She paused to let her sarcasm sink in while she shelved the manga. Shuuhei saw the anger in her eyes. "That's where I spend most of my time." Eve began to walk away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Shuuhei asked.

"To take a shower. Do whatever you want." They were both frustrated. Mentally, physically and sexually. The bathroom door slammed and Shuuhei stared at it for a few minutes. Not ready to give up on his purpose for being here, he flash stepped into the bathroom. She couldn't run if she was cornered in the small room.

His frustrations with her melted as he stared at her naked backside. Her shower was a glass box and Shuuhei wondered if it would be big enough for the two of them. He had always given her privacy in the bathroom when he had watched her but that hadn't stopped his imagination. Silently, he undressed and flash stepped in behind her.

"I don't know whether I want to knock some sense into you or have my way with you," he said quietly.

"I don't remember telling you that you could join me in the shower."

"You told me to do whatever I wanted. I wanted to talk to you and I came in here to do that. You can't run from me in here."

"You didn't have to get in the shower with me."

He smirked. "I didn't have to but when I saw you and the water running down your back," he paused to trace a path from her neck down her back with his finger. Eve tried not to shudder. "I wanted to. Ever since the first time I saw you on the screen in my office, I wanted to."

Arousal took over her anger. "You've wanted to take a shower with me since then?" she teased.

Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Ever since then I wanted you." He sighed. "I can't make you believe me. I can tell you that what you've seen is true... Well the majority of it is true. That filler stuff is horrible."

"It is," Eve laughed. "Parts of it are good, though."

"You'll have to show me those parts. I fail to see any of it as good."

"That's easy. It's the parts with you..." Her voice trailed off. Shuuhei turned her around quickly and crushed his mouth down on hers. There was a fire behind it and despite herself, Eve wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. She felt his kiss deep in her soul.

"Give me one good reason not to have my way with you," he whispered, his mouth a breath away from hers.

"I don't know if I want to give you a reason," Eve said. She barely had the words out before he kissed her again. As she thought about it, she realized something. Hesitantly, she pulled away from Shuuhei and met his eye. "But if I was going to give you a reason, it would be because you don't know the real me and I don't know the real you." Shuuhei looked away and Eve looked down and quickly wished she hadn't. Their bodies weren't touching and she had a full view of him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and wondered if he knew she had seen him.

He hadn't. Shuuhei knew she had a point. That didn't stop his want for her. He wasn't sure if he could control it. He was trying desperately but he wasn't succeeding. Giving in slightly, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body against his. "Maybe one day we will," Shuuhei whispered in her ear. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Before she had a chance to reply, he was gone.

Shuuhei had never flash stepped so far or so fast before. If he had stayed with her any longer, he would have had his way with Eve regardless of how well he knew the real her. He let out a sigh and stretched out in the field to rethink his strategy.

...

Eve jumped at the knock on the door and she thought for a moment that it might be Shuuhei. Slowly, she got up from her desk and answered the door.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Eve stared at the woman. "I'm sorry." Eve shook her head to try to clear it. She remembered she was going out tonight with some of her friends from work.

"Eve, are you ok?"

"I just had a really strange...dream." She couldn't tell her what really happened.

"Dream? Eve, it's the middle of the afternoon."

Eve walked back to her bedroom. "I know. It seemed so real."

"Tell me about it."

Sighing, Eve stood in her closet and got dressed in jeans and a red halter top and told her friend about the 'dream'. "We were in the shower together. He kissed me." She closed her eyes. She could still feel his lips on hers. "Then he told me he wanted to have his way with me."

"Wow," her friend muttered. "Who was he?"

Unable to tell her friend the truth, Eve replied with "I don't know."

"So, did he?"

"No. He disappeared."


	2. Drinks and Explanations

Eve pushed aside her thoughts of Shuuhei. She hadn't seen him or sensed him since the shower. Maybe he had given up. She didn't really believe that but she was going to try to spend the night with her friends without him in her thoughts. They weren't close friends but they all worked together and they always invited Eve to go out with them.

They had enjoyed a couple of drinks and done several shots when the bartender brought Eve a drink.

"What is this?" Eve asked as he placed it in front of her.

"A drink from one of the gentlemen at the bar," his voice was low enough that only Eve heard him.

Eve glanced up at the bar, scanning the men there. "Which one? You know I don't like men buying me drinks, Mel." They were here often enough that they were friendly with Mel, the bartender.

"I know. But he was very persistent and very cute. Said he was from out of town and you had a brief encounter earlier today. He also asked me to give you this." The bartender handed Eve a small piece of paper. "And to make a drink of their choice for your friends," he added with flair so they heard him.

As her friends gave Mel their order, Eve read the note. _'Once I know the real you and you the real me, this drink will be in our future.'_ She looked at Mel. "What's the name of this drink?"

"Sex in the shower."

Eve let out a breath and her friend squealed. "Just like in your dream. Maybe it's a sign."

Eve smiled. "Can you return the favor for me?" she asked the bartender.

...

Shuuhei smirked at the paper. _'I hope you aren't left with this drink.'_ He looked up at the bartender.

"Shattered Dreams."

Shuuhei sighed and took a drink of his 'Shattered Dreams'. He hadn't expected her to buy him a drink. Was she flirting with him? Shuuhei watched her. She hadn't looked back up at the bar since she had been served her drink. He was fairly certain that she hadn't seen him. Not that she would recognize him right away if she did. "Will you send her one more?" he asked the bartender.

...

Eve finished her drink and wondered briefly if sex in the shower with Shuuhei would be as good as the drink had been. Based on the way he kissed her, it would be better. Eve wasn't sure if that frightened her or thrilled her.

Mel placed a glass in front of her. "Another one?" she asked looking at it. He handed her a piece of paper that she read without hesitation. _'Not likely, Princess. We need to talk.'_ She looked up at him.

"Just water, my dear."

"Where is he?"

Mel shrugged. "At a table," he replied as he walked back to the bar.

"OK. Which table is he at?" she asked her friends.

"Eve, do you know him?"

"Sort of. We met earlier today while I was running." They stared at her. "What?" she asked, clueless.

"You met a guy earlier today and you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't expect to see him again." At least not in public.

"Is he cute?"

Eve smirked. "He looks kind of like this guy on an anime I watch."

"You mean the guy you obsess over?" one of them teased. They had never paid much attention to Eve when she began to talk about this guy on this anime she watched. They knew she thought he was hot but they didn't really know much else about him.

"I don't obsess over him."

"Eve, you wrote that story about him."

Actually, there were several stories but she wasn't going to tell them that. "Fine," Eve said as she waved her hand, dismissing the conversation. "He looks kind of like that. Black hair, dark grey eyes."

"You know he's not the same as the character, right?"

"Yes." That was something Eve had been thinking about since Shuuhei had left. She knew there would be differences between the character and the man and she wanted to know what they were.

"I see someone like that," one of them said. "But I don't know, Eve. He might be a pervert."

"What makes you say that?"

"He has a '69' tattoo on his cheek."

Eve laughed. "There's no sexual meaning behind that."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't wait for me." She picked up her water and walked over to Shuuhei's table. "Thank you for sex in the shower," she said as she sat down.

Shuuhei laughed. "I expect to hear those words again."

"You changed."

"You didn't expect me to wear my shinigami uniform, did you?" He wore dark jeans and a black short sleeve button up shirt.

"No. I mean your appearance. Your other tattoo is missing and your scars."

He sighed. "That's the biggest problem with our story being published. People think it's fiction but it's not. So we have to disguise ourselves when we are here."

"How did your story get published?"

Shuuhei smiled. "Without Captain Commander Yamamoto's knowledge. He was furious at first. Eventually, he was convinced that this wasn't a bad thing. _Bleach_ is very profitable and we needed money to rebuild Seireitei."

"Who did it?"

"Kisuke Urahara. There were rumors that the Captain Commander was trying to figure out some way to punish him but Urahara-san sent the Gotei 13 a nice sum of money and a letter stating his intentions." Shuuhei shrugged as if to say that the rest was history.

"It takes a minute to get used to looking at you like this."

"If you try hard enough, you can see the real me, Princess."

Eve shook her head. "It's different. Earlier today, I knew you were there. I could feel it."

"After I left, I sealed my reiatsu so you couldn't sense me but I haven't been near you since then." He looked at her. "You're taking this all very well. Most people would not be as calm as you are."

Eve shrugged. "I've felt spirits around me my whole life. You are giving me an explanation as to why." She thought a moment. "Maybe that's one of the reasons I liked _Bleach_. I could connect to the characters." Eve stared at him. She tried to see the real him but she couldn't. She could see it in her mind but she couldn't get her eyes to truly focus on him. "You're still not you. Maybe I've had too much to drink," she said with a laugh.

"Maybe you have." Shuuhei took her empty glass up to the bar and had it filled for her.

"You didn't do anything to this, did you?" she teased when Shuuhei placed the glass in front of her.

"No," Shuuhei laughed." I don't resort to doctoring drinks to get a woman." He smirked at her. "My mission, as a shinigami, is to find out more information on you and the power you have." Shuuhei stared at her for a minute. He had thought a lot about what she had said earlier. "You were right. We invaded your privacy and I apologize. It won't happen again. From now on you'll know when I am watching you."

"Are you going to be following me?"

"While I'm here, I'll be with you."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"That depends on you, Princess. I have twenty days until I have to go back but if you don't pass my tests, I'll be going back sooner." Shuuhei hoped that didn't happen. He was tired of looking for a vice captain. "The twelfth division thinks you are very promising and they aren't happy that I'm interested in you. They want you for themselves. I'm not interested in dissecting you." He paused. "You start and end every day for me." Eve watched his blue stripe tattoo and scars appear.

"I want to know the real you."

Shuuhei smiled. "There's not much you don't already know about me. My character doesn't differ from me much."

"So you really do play the guitar?" He nodded. "And are part of the Shinigami Men's Association?" Another nod. "And have a crush on Matsumoto?"

Shuuhei laughed. "No. She's a friend but that's it."

"Are her boobs really that big?"

Again Shuuhei laughed. "No but she does try to show them off."

"How else does he differ from you?"

"I don't despise Kazeshini as much as he does. There was a point when I probably did. I have learned that the path of least bloodshed does occasionally have bloodshed. It's hard to retrain yourself from what you've been taught to believe."

"I think I can understand that," Eve muttered.

"Tell me about you. Do you work?"

"Yes. I'm a teacher and I love it." She smiled. "Summer break just started so I have a couple of months off."

"What do you teach?"

"Math."

"Like addition and subtraction?"

Eve laughed. "A little higher than that. Geometry, measurements, probability, and basic algebra." Shuuhei stared at her. This was a foreign language to him. "Did you not learn math at the Shinigami Academy?"

"Nothing like that."

"You never had to figure out the maximum speed in which you can swing Kazeshini without losing control over it?"

"I never lose control over my zanpakuto."

"How much force do you think there is when you throw it?"

"Force?"

"Force," Eve repeated. "Mass times acceleration equals force." Shuuhei fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "It wouldn't be that hard to figure out. We just need to find out the acceleration."

"I'm not here for me, Princess. I'm here for you."

"But you could optimize your skills if you knew how..."

Shuuhei cut her off. "After I'm done with my tests, maybe you can do some of your own."

"What kind of tests are you doing?" Eve asked, intrigued.

Shuuhei shook his head. "We'll talk about it later. When we're alone." Desperately, he changed the subject. "How do you spend your summer vacation?"

"Catching up on shows, reading, writing. I have a couple of fics I'm working on."

"You write?"

"Fan fiction." Shuuhei stared at her. "You do know what fiction is, right?"

"Yes, Princess. I know what fiction is."

"Just checking. You didn't know geometry."

Shuuhei smirked. "I'm a writer not a mathematician."

...

They walked down the street, bodies close but not holding hands. Despite the late hour, Eve felt safe with Shuuhei next to her. They had talked all night about various things. Mel had interrupted their conversation to inform them it was closing time. Shuuhei offered to walk her home, even though they both knew he would have followed her home regardless.

"Lucky for you I have a guest room," Eve said as she opened her door. "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"I can imagine I've slept in worse places than your couch," he replied as Eve showed him to the guest room. "Do you care if I keep some things in here?" Shuuhei asked.

"Like what?"

"Clothes, Princess."

"Oh. No. The closet and the dresser should be empty. You can use them both."

"Thank you."

Eve turned to go to her room. "Goodnight."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shuuhei asked. Eve stopped and looked back at him. She had miscalculated how close he was and he knew that. Shuuhei put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her lightly. His lips were soft and gentle. He wanted to savor her, something he hadn't done in the shower. He'd been too impatient before. Her body leaned into his as his hands slid down her arms. Eve barely resisted sounding her disapproval when he pulled away from her. Shuuhei saw there was a flush on her cheeks and her eyes were cloudy. He kissed her again and held onto her wrists with his hands. Shuuhei knew if she put her hands around him, they wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. Holding her back also held him back. Once he had his hands on her, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

His lips moved slowly from her mouth, across her jaw line and to her ear. "Go to bed, Princess."

Her mind was foggy but Eve wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol she had earlier or from his kiss. She nodded at his suggestion and walked slowly to her room. Shuuhei watched her walk away and thought that he had a pretty good view from where he stood.

...

Eve woke with a start. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had been alone in the dream. She was always alone. Without thinking, she tossed the covers aside and crept quietly to the guest bedroom where Shuuhei slept. As Eve laid next to him, she felt her loneliness disappear and she soon fell asleep.

Shuuhei woke with Eve's back pressed against his chest. His arm was around her and he held her close. Unable to resist her, Shuuhei kissed her bare shoulder followed by her neck.

"What are you doing, Princess?"

"Sleeping," she replied quietly as she danced on the edge between sleep and awake.

"Next to me?"

She rolled over and buried her face in his chest. "I was alone," she muttered.

Shuuhei held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "You aren't now," he whispered.

After a while, Eve drifted out of sleep. Eyes still closed, she tried to recall the dream she had been having. It had been sweet and romantic and Shuuhei had been in it. Sensing her shinigami close to her, she asked, "What are you doing, Shuuhei?"

"Watching you sleep."

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed. You're in mine." Eve's eyes shot open and she sat up, looking around. She was indeed in her guest room, in bed next to Shuuhei.

He pulled her back down next to him. "You said you were alone."

Their eyes met and Eve gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you," she said, unsure of what she was actually thanking him for. She kissed him again but this time with more feeling. Shuuhei held her closer to him and Eve felt his very male reaction against her leg. She wrapped one of her legs around him. The kiss deepened. His hand came under her nightgown and Shuuhei cupped her breast. Eve moaned into their kiss.

Shuuhei nudge d her onto her back and his mouth came down on her breast through the thin silk she wore. His hand trailed down her abdomen and Eve arched beneath him. His fingers penetrated her as his mouth found hers again. Shuuhei took her up, wanting her more with every second that passed.

Eve broke the kiss to moan his name as she peaked. She looked at him. "Shuuhei, I want you." She placed her hand over his heart. "This you."

Shuuhei kissed her. "I want you, Eve." She couldn't remember him saying her name before. She sat up and Shuuhei pulled her nightgown over her head and discarded it on the floor. His hands were all over her, determined to memorize her body. "You're beautiful, Eve."

"Haven't you seen me naked before?"

"No. Yesterday was the first time and even then, that wasn't much. I always gave you privacy in the bathroom. It was the least I could do."

"Being a gentleman?"

"I was but I'm not going to anymore." His mouth came down on hers and Eve fell back onto the bed with him. Shuuhei slid into her and Eve arched beneath him. She was responsive to all of his touches, his strokes and his kiss. It drove him wild. Their pace was fast as they sought release. Eve's hands were low on his waist as her hips rose to meet his. She tightened around him as she peaked with Shuuhei right behind her.

Shuuhei kissed her and Eve sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he tried to pull away, she pulled him back to her. Their kissing continued for a long time and sometime during it, Shuuhei had shifted so Eve was halfway laying on top of him. Eve ran her hands over him and his taut muscles. The creative liberties she had taken in her story were nothing compared to the feel of the sexy shinigami she was perusing. Her touch was exploratory as she ran her hands down his abdomen. He was thinking about having sex with her again. This time at a slower pace. He was about to shift her so she was on top of him when her phone rang.

Eve let out a disappointed groan. "I am not answering that," she said, defiantly.

"You don't have to," Shuuhei said with smirk as he kissed her again.

Her answering machine picked up the call. "Eve, I don't know where you are but you were supposed to pick me up 15 minutes ago. I tried to call your cell several times but it just keeps going straight to voicemail. I don't want to be late. I'm headed to the meeting without you."

"Oh no," Eve said as she scrambled out of bed. She had forgotten the teachers meeting she was supposed to be attending that day. She picked up the phone. "I'm sorry. I overslept," she said to her friend.

"How late were you out with that guy last night?"

Eve glanced back at Shuuhei who was leaning against the doorjamb with his jeans on but shirtless. If they hadn't been interrupted, they would have had sex again. Eve was very certain of that. She practically wanted to jump him now. "Pretty late. I'm leaving my house in 5 minutes. Don't let them start without me." Hanging up the phone, she turned to Shuuhei. "When do you need to do your tests?"

Shuuhei stared at her for a minute. He had forgotten about the tests. "Not until later. We can start them tonight."

Eve nodded. "I can't believe I forgot about the meeting," she said as she walked into her room. "I blame you," she added playfully. Shuuhei grinned. "I don't know how long it will last. Maybe a couple of hours."

"That's fine," Shuuhei said as he watched her slip into a black and white summer dress.

Eve looked at him for a minute before she realized what he was saying. "Right. You're coming with me."

"Of course."

"Is that all you're wearing? I'm leaving in two minutes." Shuuhei shook his head and walked down the hall to finish getting dressed. Eve watched him and decided that he was just as attractive from behind as he was face-to-face.

Two minutes later, she grabbed her purse and her school bag and headed out the door with her shinigami following her. Eve started the car and plugged in her iPod. She drove down the street, music low enough for them to talk over but loud enough to hear.

"Shuuhei, are you just going to watch me during this meeting? Won't you be bored? I mean, I get bored during these meetings."

He laughed. "I've never just watched you. I've always been working and watching. I'm looking forward to the chance to just sit back and watch you."

"I can give you some paper and a pencil in case you get bored."

It amused Shuuhei that she thought he needed something to do. "If you feel the need to."

The song changed on her iPod and as it began, Eve wondered if she should change it. She knew what it was from the first few notes. Would Shuuhei?

"You actually have this?" he asked with a laugh as the lyrics began.

"I have several of these." Slightly embarrassed, she reached up to change it.

"Don't. I haven't listened to _MISS_ in a while and the recording was a long time ago."

"You recorded it?"

"Most of us do our own voice work. Singing included." He looked at her. "Why do you think he sounds like me?"

"I guess I didn't think that far ahead."

...

They pulled into the school parking lot and Eve handed Shuuhei a paper from her bag and a pencil. Folding the paper, Shuuhei tucked it into the pocket of his jeans and placed the pencil behind his ear.

"Thank you for deciding to join us, Ms. Parker," the principal said as Eve took a seat at the table.

"Sorry I'm late." Eve pulled out a notebook and put on her glasses.

"How late were you out last night?" one of her friends whispered.

"Mel asked us to leave."

"Seriously? What did you all talk about?"

Eve shook her head. "Everything."

"Are you seeing him again?"

"Later today."

"Oh! A date."

"Yes," Eve said, although she wondered if they would consider Shuuhei's tests a date.

"New glasses?"

"I have to have them to read or when I'm spending copious amounts of time at the computer."

"They look good."

"Thanks."

Shuuhei put his arm on the back of her chair and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I think they make you look sexier."

"Thank you," she whispered as she bent her head down to hide the blush on her cheeks.


	3. Lunch and a Movie

After the meeting, Eve drove Shuuhei to her favorite restaurant. "Don't laugh," she said as they got closer.

"Why would I laugh?"

"This is my favorite place to go and it has nothing to do with you."

"Okay then." As she pulled in to the parking lot, Shuuhei understood why Eve seemed so nervous. Her favorite restaurant was a sushi bar. Before she could open the car door, he leaned over and kissed her. "We could have gone back to your place," he suggested.

"We could have but it's not good for us to spend all day in bed."

"It's not?"

"Not yet. We should continue to learn things about each other." She eyed him. "Do you jump in to bed with every woman that interests you without getting to know her?"

"You interest me more than most women but no." He kissed her again.

Struggling to regain her composure, Eve opened the door and walked in to the restaurant.

"Welcome back, Eve-san," the hostess greeted.

"Thank you. A table for two please."

"Follow me." They followed the hostess to the table.

"They know you by name?" Shuuhei said as they sat.

"I'm here a lot."

"Then I'll let you order for us."

"Any preferences?"

"Anything but sea urchin." Eve placed their order. "So, why teaching?"

Eve shrugged. "I was always a really good student and I read a lot. At the orphanage I helped the other kids with their homework. As I got older, I noticed a lot of them had trouble with math so it became an obvious choice for me."

"How is it you were never adopted? You're smart and beautiful and..."

"And I can sense spirits. That freaks people out. I lost some potential families because of that." Eve sighed. "After my 16th birthday I gave up trying to get adopted. I got a job and when I graduated high school, I moved away for college."

"What about your biological parents?"

"My mother walked in to a hospital one night alone and in labor. She refused to give them her name or my father's name. She died giving birth to me. Her last request was to name me Eve if I was a girl or Parker if I was a boy. They had no information on her so I was given the name 'Eve Parker'. They released me to the orphanage." Salads were delivered and Shuuhei watched her as she ate. Her past sounded sad but she didn't look sad. "You're awfully quiet."

"Just amazed at how well you use chopsticks."

She smiled. "After they realized I was here so often, they stopped giving me a fork. I had to learn how to use chopsticks if I wanted to eat."

"Do you cook?"

"Of course. Cooking is mathematical."

Shuuhei shook his head. "Don't ruin cooking for me," he smirked.

"Cooking is all about proportions. It's very mathematical." She smiled as their sushi was served.

They ate in silence, occasionally commenting on the sushi.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"Not having a family."

"Sometimes but not as much as it used to. When I was younger, I always wondered why no one wanted me. Then I heard stories. Kids would come back because they had been abused or neglected. That scared me. But Shuuhei, I was never alone. There was a woman who worked at the orphanage that I kind of thought of as a mother. She'd buy me presents or give me special treats. She loved me but she couldn't adopt me. She was ill." Now her eyes did look sad and Shuuhei reached across the table for her hand.

"I'm sorry."

Eve shook her head. "It's been a couple of years."

"What was her name?"

"Ms. Marilyn." She looked at him. "Do you want to leave?"

"We can leave if you're ready." Eve paid for their meal even though Shuuhei insisted that he pay. They walked out to her car and before she could open her door, Shuuhei had his arms around her. As he held her close, Eve let herself lean against him. It had been a long time since she had told anyone about her past in the orphanage. Shuuhei kissed her temple. "Eve, for what it's worth, I want you."

"You barely know me."

Shuuhei tilted her chin up so he could look at her. "I know you better now than I did this morning. Nothing's changed for me."

"Don't pity me," she said quietly as she turned her head away from him.

"Eve, I don't pity you. I admire you." She looked up at him, shocked. "You never let not having a family stop you from reaching your dream. If anything not having a family helped you discover your love for teaching." He leaned in closer to her. "And it makes me feel small for almost letting my injury get in the way of me being a shinigami. Nothing stopped you." Shuuhei kissed her softly.

"Shuuhei, I'm not ready to go home just yet."

"That's fine. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know but we can't stay here."

"Why not?"

Eve laughed at him. "Because it's not exactly private." Whatever else she was going to say, he cut off with a kiss. One that took her breath away and left her knowing that she was wanted.

...

"Where are we?" Shuuhei asked as they pulled into a parking lot.

"The movie theater." It wasn't crowded which was fine with Eve.

"Anything in particular you want to see?"

"Not really." Shuuhei laughed as they got out of the car. Taking her hand in his, they walked up to the ticket counter. Eve looked at the list of movies. "Although there's nothing really good playing right now. Kid movies. Sequels. Low budget comedies." Eve sighed.

"If it's bad, we don't have to watch it," Shuuhei whispered in her ear. She shook her head at him as he purchased their tickets. They walked into the empty theater and picked seats in the back. "How it is I was lucky enough that you weren't dating anyone?"

Eve shrugged. "Because there was a fictional guy I kind of had a thing for and other guys see that as competition."

Shuuhei looked at her profile then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I don't mind competition especially when it's against myself."

...

Eve would never admit it to Shuuhei but the movie was boring. So boring, she couldn't concentrate on it. It had only been on for 10 minutes but to her, it felt like an hour. Every bit of the movie was boring. The only good thing was that her fingers were laced with Shuuhei's. He hadn't let go of her hand since he had purchased their tickets. The armrest between them was in the up position. Eve leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This movie is awful," Shuuhei whispered with a smile. Eve grinned. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Then he turned her hand over and kissed her palm and her wrist.

"Didn't you say if it was bad we didn't have to watch it?" she asked, tilting her head up toward his.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked innocently. Eve smirked at him.

"It was your suggestion. I was just reminding you of it." She looked at the screen. "I think you picked the worst movie you could find on purpose."

"Maybe I did. You'll never know for sure." He kissed her. "We can leave if you want," he whispered. His breath was hot in her ear and his lips began to lightly caress her neck.

Eve was tempted to say yes but instead, she said, "I've never made out in a movie theater before."

"Me either," Shuuhei said as he kissed her, pulling her closer. His hands rested on her waist and Shuuhei bent his head down so he could run his mouth over the swells of her breast that peaked over the top of her dress. He heard her breath hitch as his tongue snuck down her cleavage. Eve fisted her hands in his hair. She drug his mouth back up to hers.

Eve's legs laid across his and Shuuhei moved his hand under her skirt. When he caressed her through her panties, Eve shifted one of her legs slightly to give him better access.

"I thought we were just making out," Eve panted in his ear.

"Isn't foreplay part of making out?" Shuuhei asked as he kissed her neck. Eve moaned quietly as Shuuhei slipped his fingers past her panties and into her. She bit her lip to keep from being loud. His mouth was on hers again as he used his fingers in her and on her clitoris. Eve wrapped her arms around his neck, and grabbed his shirt as she felt the orgasm ripple through her.

Shuuhei was far from done and he took her up several more times. Eve's breath was hot against his neck as he brought her up one last time. It took everything Shuuhei had in him not to pull her into his lap and have sex with her. His name escaped her lips as she peaked. His mouth came back to hers as he kissed her again.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Leave? The movie's..." Eve glanced at the screen as the credits began to roll. "Over." They stood and walked out of the theater hand in hand. "Can I have a minute?" Eve asked, motioning toward the bathroom. Shuuhei nodded and Eve ducked into the bathroom.

As she stood at the sink, washing her hands and checking her neck for any telltale signs of hickeys, two teenage girls came into the bathroom.

"Ms. Parker, he is so hot," one of them said.

"Yeah. We saw you when you came out of the theater."

"Were you in that movie too?" Eve asked, trying not be embarrassed that two of her students could have seen her making out with Shuuhei. At least she was hickey-free.

"No. That movie was lame."

Eve smiled. "It was."

"Have you been dating him long? You never mentioned a boyfriend at school."

Eve had always tried to keep her personal life separate from school. "No. We just started dating."

"Have you known him long?"

"You guys ask a lot of questions," Eve joked.

"Sorry Ms. Parker."

"I feel like I've known him for a long time but we haven't been together long." Heading for the door, Eve called back out to them. "I'll see you ladies in school."

"See ya, Ms. Parker."

Shuuhei reached out for her hand and they walked out of the theater. The sun was starting to set. "I think it's time for my tests, Princess," he said.


	4. Testing Begins

"Change into something you can move around in," Shuuhei suggested when they walked into her home. "I don't think you want me to test you in this." Deciding quickly, he took the dress off her. "I can't test you dressed like this either. You are entirely too tempting." Shuuhei pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Eve held onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling over. He left her confused. She knew he wanted her but he wasn't taking her. Eve wanted him to. She had almost climbed on top of him in the movie theater but she had resisted.

"Shuuhei," she whispered.

"After my tests." Pulling her back, so he could look into her blue-green eyes, Shuuhei said, "Think of it as a test of will. The next time we have sex, it won't be some quick romp in the sheets." He kissed her quickly and headed toward the guest room.

Eve walked into her room wondering if they were testing her will or his. Deciding that it was only fair for her to torment him, she slipped into the shortest pair of cotton shorts she owned and a form fitting tank top.

It was hard to say who was more taken aback by whom. Eve thought Shuuhei looked sexy in his shinigami uniform sans his zanpakuto and captain haori and Shuuhei thought Eve might be more tempting in the clothes she had on compared to her bra and panties. She walked over and sat in a chair to put on her running shoes. As she leaned over and tied the laces, Shuuhei couldn't help but look down her tank top.

"Can I ask you something?" Eve asked as she stood and walked over to him. She ran her finger over his armband. "Are they really explosive?"

"Do you want to find out?" he asked quietly, his fingers grazing hers as he reached for the clasp. Her eyes went wide with shock and Shuuhei couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Princess. I don't make it a habit to wear explosives. They have their use during a battle but that's about it. Even then, I'm the only one who knows how to activate them."

"But I thought Kira did when he fought Kazeshini."

"Filler," Shuuhei reminded her.

"Right." She looked up at him. "So, begin your tests."

Shuuhei walked out to her back yard. "Here or someplace more secluded?"

"Do you care if my neighbors see us?"

He held out his hand. "Someplace more secluded then." Eve took his hand and Shuuhei flash stepped them to a rocky cliff. "Is this good?" he asked, indicating the beach below them. "Someone would have to be an expert rock climber to reach this place." Eve nodded and he flash stepped them to the sand.

...

The ball of reiatsu in Eve's hand was not what impressed Shuuhei. It was the fact that she had made it nearly an hour earlier and it was her first attempt. He stepped closer to her but Eve barely noticed.

"What are you doing?" she asked as his lips met her neck.

"Testing your concentration," Shuuhei replied as he nibbled her jaw line. His lips found hers and Eve struggled to keep the ball in her hand. It wasn't just his kiss that distracted her. His hands were under her tank top and her flesh burned from his touch.

Just as she was about to lose the ball, Eve somehow managed to take a step back from him. He was intoxicating but the distance helped to clear her head. Smirking at him, she continued to put some distance between them. "Stay where you are, shinigami," she said with a laugh. There wasn't much of a threat behind it and Shuuhei grinned at her and gave her some distance.

"I'm impressed that you've kept it going for so long," Shuuhei said after a while.

"Thank you but I'm getting tired of holding it." He laughed. Eve looked over at him. "You hold it for a while," she said as she tossed it to him. Shuuhei held out his hands and caught it. Eve stretched while Shuuhei held the ball of her reiatsu. She watched him a minute before she decided that testing his concentration was only fair. Walking over to him, she kissed him and ran her hands over his uniform. Eve nibbled his earlobe and down his neck to his choker. That was when the ball of reiatsu disappeared. His mouth was on hers and his hands came up under her tank top again.

Shuuhei unclasped her bra and pulled it and her tank top over her head. As he discarded it, Eve noticed they were no longer on the beach but in her living room. Toeing off her shoes, she ran her hands over him. "You have on entirely too many clothes," she muttered, pulling at his obi. Shuuhei chuckled and tucked his thumbs into the band of her shorts. He inched them down her hips as his lips trailed down her neck. Eve pulled at the top of his uniform, trapping Shuuhei's arms behind him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. She found the clasp of his choker and took it off him. Shuuhei grinned into their kiss. Her hands stripped the top of his uniform off. One of Shuuhei's hands came around to rest on her waist while the other fisted around her ponytail. Her head fell back and he feasted on her neck.

The phone in his pocket rang and Shuuhei groaned.

"Don't answer it," Eve whispered.

"I don't want to but I have to. It's from Soul Society." He kissed her quickly as he pulled the phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hisagi-san! Where are you?"

"Kira?"

Kira continued. "We were supposed to have lunch today." Eve smirked as she ran her lips over Shuuhei's chest. Apparently this wasn't an important call.

Shuuhei couldn't remember what Kira was talking about. All he could think of was Eve and what she was doing with her mouth and how sexy she looked in nothing but the lacy panties she wore. "I'm on a mission." Eve nibbled his neck.

"You went to meet the woman you were observing?"

"Yes. Can you tell everyone else?"

"Sure thing Hisagi-san," Kira replied.

Eve's hand ran down his chest and past his obi. Shuuhei took in a breath as she stroked him. "Kira, I have to go," he said hastily as he disconnected the call without waiting for his friend's reply. The phone went back into his pocket and his hand came around her wrist. "I really don't think I need any additional stimulation," he said as he brought his mouth down on hers. His hands roamed her. As his thumbs grazed her nipples, Eve moaned and pressed her body against him.

She breathed his name.

The phone rang again and it was hard to tell who was more disappointed. Shuuhei answered it. "Kira, what part of 'I have to go' do you not understand?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi? Uh, no sir."

"Great. We'll forget the nonsense you were saying when you answered."

"Yes sir." He looked at Eve. "I have to take this," he whispered in her ear. "I'll try to make it fast." Eve nodded. Shuuhei kissed her.

"Are you listening to me, Captain Hisagi?"

"Yes, sir. I'm listening," he said as he winked at Eve. She smiled at him.

"No you aren't. You're still next to her. I told you to move away from her. I don't want her to hear our conversation."

"How do you know that?" Shuuhei asked, panicked that they could be watching him as he had been watching Eve.

"I really don't see why I have to explain myself to you but I can see your reiatsu next to hers." Shuuhei walked outside. "Much better. You follow directions well."

"You're watching us, sir?" Shuuhei was still concerned over this.

Kurotsuchi sighed. "I don't watch people like you do. I see dots of reiatsu on the map. Her reiatsu changed. It went up a level. You have begun your testing?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me."

...

Twenty minutes later, Shuuhei walked into Eve's bathroom where all the noise was coming from. She was blow drying her hair. "I'm sorry," he said as he came up behind her and she shut off the dryer.

Eve shrugged and put the blow dryer down. "I waited for a while."

"Captain Kurotsuchi wanted details. Lots of details." Based on the report he had given the captain, Shuuhei was supposed to start training Eve. It was suggested he start with kido. He sighed, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You smell good."

Eve smiled. "I took a shower."

"You did?"

"Do you think I'm wearing nothing but a towel and blow drying my hair for some other reason?"

"First I try not to get involved with the complexity of women and their hair." Eve shook her head at him. "Second, how did I miss that you're only wearing a towel?"

"I don't know," Eve laughed. "If you take a shower, you can be wearing nothing but a towel. "

"Are you joining me?"

"I already took my shower and I'm not getting my hair wet again. I'd have to blow it dry again."

"You don't have to." She shoot him a look and Shuuhei thought he probably didn't want to get in to a discussion about the need to blow dry one's hair. Eve watched him remove the rest of his uniform and his armbands. "There is one thing I need from you before I take a shower."

"What's that?"

"A towel." Shuuhei tugged the towel off her and walked over to the shower.

...

Her first orgasm had been in the bathroom while Shuuhei was still wet from his shower with the towel wrapped low around his hips. He had nudged her slowly down the hallway with kisses but it was taking longer than Shuuhei wanted and Eve's second orgasm was in the hallway . While she knew her last one had been in her bed, she wasn't sure how many she had had in her bed. Eve also wasn't sure if she'd ever have the strength to move. Shuuhei had been right. It hadn't been a quick romp in the sheets. It had been extraordinary.

He shifted beneath her. "I'll move in a minute. When I can feel my body again," Eve muttered. Shuuhei chuckled. He reached out and pulled the blanket over them. Eve was thinking that he shouldn't have done that. She was liable to fall asleep. His arm was around her and she felt so content where she was. After a few minutes, she moved her head to look at him. His eyes were closed and she wondered if he had fallen asleep. Calling his name quietly got no reply. Eve put her head back down on his chest and joined him in sleep.


	5. Training or Testing

Over the past two weeks, they had become friends. They shared a lot of common interests even if they did come from different worlds. Shuuhei admired Eve's taste in music which ranged from J-pop to Rock to Oldies to Soundtracks from movies and TV shows. They shared the responsibilities for cooking, cleaning and shopping. They went out on dates during the day and Shuuhei would train her at night. Keeping the balance of teacher-student and lovers was not easy but they managed.

...

Eve stood on the beach with Shuuhei. Under normal circumstances, this might have been a romantic setting. These, however, were not normal circumstances. Shuuhei pushed her further every day. If she passed the first round of tests and training, he could move on to the next. They had gone through all the kido he needed to teach her during this first round. She had learned them faster than he had expected and today they were moving on to hand-to-hand.

Shuuhei felt guilty that he had told her he was testing her stamina. It was somewhat true. He needed to know how long she could last in a hand-to-hand fight but he was also teaching her how to fight.

Eve finished off a bottle of water. She kissed Shuuhei lightly as she walked back to take her stance. "You know, there are times I wonder if you are testing me or training me." She looked back at him. He was rooted to the spot, staring at her. Even in the distance that separated them, she could see it in his eyes. "You are training me. Why?"

"We have a vacancy that need to be filled," he said calmly.

"No other shinigami can do it?"

"No. Currently, no one is strong enough."

"And I am?"

"Yes."

Eve paused. "Am I going to die sometime soon?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then why are you training me?"

"So you can be a shinigami."

Her anger rose. "Why? When am I supposed to be a shinigami?"

"When your training is over."

His calm demeanor angered her further. She took a step toward him. "You lied to me!" Eve accused as her hand connected with his face.

"No I didn't," Shuuhei said evenly as he grabbed her wrist before she could hit him again.

"Take me home," Eve demanded.

"As you wish, Princess." Shuuhei flash stepped them back to her home.

Without a word, Eve walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Shuuhei thought it would be best to leave her alone.

Eve stared at herself in the mirror. She looked no different than she had that morning when she had woken up. Woken up with Shuuhei beside her and then on top of her. He had never asked her if she wanted to be a shinigami. He had just started training her to be one. He had stood on the beach so calmly as if there was no other option for her.

Part of her wanted someone to talk to. Someone she could share her thoughts with. "Honestly Eve, you don't have real friends here," she reminded herself. Sure she went out with her fellow teachers but she hadn't really told them about Shuuhei. She had no one she could really confide in. Friends had always left her when they found out she could sense spirits. They thought she was odd and they began to make excuses not to be around her. How could she explain to anyone that she was being trained to be a shinigami?

She laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Several thoughts ran through her head. Eve sat up quickly and grabbed the small notebook and pencil she kept by her bed. She wrote down every thought and question. Laying back down with the notebook and pencil in her hand, she thought about what Shuuhei had said and wondered if she could be a shinigami.

After a couple of hours, Shuuhei flash stepped into Eve's room. He shook his head at her. She was laying across the bed, still dressed in her tank top and shorts. He noted that she had at least taken her shoes off. There was a notebook and a pencil beside her. Shuuhei took them, resisting the urge to read over what she had written, and laid them on the night stand. Taking care not to wake her, he managed to get her under the covers with her clothes on. He didn't want her to be angrier with him because he had taken off her clothes. For the first night since he had been with her, Shuuhei left the room and Eve slept alone.

...

Eve woke as the sunlight streamed into her room. She buried herself in her pillow before she realized she was alone in bed. Disappointed, she sat up and looked around. Eve half expected Shuuhei to be in her room but he wasn't there. She could feel that he was nearby and it felt like he was waging a battle. Curious, she got out of bed and went to find him.

She stood in her tiny back yard and watched him. It was rare for her to see the sexy shinigami looking so vulnerable. She didn't want to disturb him so she sat across from him and observed. She knew he was communicating with his zanpakuto. The katana rested across his lap. Unsure of how long he'd be, Eve mirrored his pose and closed her eyes.

"You've been found," Kazeshini cackled as he took aim. Shuuhei didn't answer him. He had known when she had woken up despite being in his inner world. The spiked rod flew out of Kazeshini's hand and Shuuhei blocked it. "How long are you going to make her wait?"

The shinigami shrugged. "However long this takes."

"You aren't even mad at her."

"I don't have a right to be. We are the ones who are taking her away from her life. She's the only one with the right to be upset."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" the zanpakuto taunted. A spiked rod flew through the air narrowly missing Kazeshini. "You're the one that got involved with her. Don't take it out on me."

"That's not the point," Shuuhei said as he lowered his blades. Normally Kazeshini would take advantage of his master's weakness but now did not seem to be the right time. "She's strong. You know that."

"I do. She doesn't. You just assumed she'd jump at the chance to be a shinigami."

"I didn't assume," Shuuhei retorted. Kazeshini shot Shuuhei a glare. "I didn't think she'd refuse. I didn't think she'd get so angry."

"When's the last time you got angry at something?"

Shuuhei scratched the back of his head. "I can't remember."

"Not everyone suppresses their rage." Kazeshini picked up the rods at his feet. "Shuuhei, I won't go easy on you next time."

"I never expect you to."

Shuuhei opened his eyes a few minutes later and grinned at her. Picking up his zanpakuto, he placed it in her lap and made minor adjustments to her pose. If she felt them, she made no indication. He kissed her forehead lightly and waited.

Eve stood in a forest. She could tell a battle had taken place here before.

"Geez. What does a guy have to do to get some rest around here?" The figure stepped out of the trees.

Eve stared at him. She didn't expect him to actually look like this and she found herself saying, "That's not your true form. Is it, Kazeshini?"

He smirked. "No. It's not. You wouldn't want to see it." Eve raised her brow at him. "Let me rephrase that. You aren't going to see it. That is between me and Shuuhei."

"Why am I here?"

"That is a good question. I'd say to fight but you have no weapon and Shuuhei would be upset with me if I hurt you."

"He would? He would actually get angry?"

"It's rare for him but yeah. Shuuhei sees anger as a useless emotion."

"He suppresses his anger and you feed off of it."

"More or less." Kazeshini surveyed the woman. "You have it in you, there's no doubt about that. Training with Shuuhei would only bring it out faster." The zanpakuto paused. "Think about it. Would you give up your life to be a shinigami?" Without waiting for her reply, he disappeared and the forest around her vanished.

Eve opened her eyes. "Shuuhei."

"I want to apologize. I thought you understood that this mission was more than observation." Eve opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Testing and training go hand and hand. I had to test you before I could train you. I had to know where to start from."

"I know but..."

Again he cut her off. "I never lied to you but I didn't tell you everything and I'm sorry for that. "

Eve laid his zanpakuto beside her. "Shuuhei, stop talking." He stared at her wondering if she was still angry but he could see that her eyes were clear and he thought he saw a playfulness in them. "I've been trying to ask you something."

"Go ahead," he said quietly.

She smiled. "Will you train me to be a shinigami?" He grinned at her. "I don't have any real friends. Acquaintances, yes but not friends. I don't have a family either. No one will miss me."

"Eve," Shuuhei said, quietly.

"Is that normal to communicate with another shinigami's zanpakuto?"

"If the shinigami and the zanpakuto are willing."

Eve nodded. "I made a list of questions I wanted to ask you." She went inside to retrieve her notebook. Shuuhei caught up with her.

"They can wait a minute," he said softly as he kissed her. "Eve, you're more than a mission to me."

She raised her hand and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry I hit you." Her hand was cool against his skin. It was the first time she had touched his scars. Eve had always been hesitant to touch this side of his face but she knew the three lines were as much a part of who he was as his tattoos were. They were thin and she could feel their smoother texture compared to the rest of his face. "I'm sorry, Shuuhei." Whether she was still sorry for hitting him or sorry that he carried the brand of the battlefield, she wasn't sure. She brought her lips up to his. Her kiss was light and Eve wrapped her arms around him. Shuuhei held her close. The kiss spoke of regret, forgiveness, acceptance and an underlying passion neither of them were quick to act on.

...

They stood on the beach, ready to begin training for the night. "My hope is that you will be the vice captain of the ninth division. They are in need of one and their captain is picky."

"Is that why you personally came on this mission?"

"If you're going to be my vice captain, I'm going to train you my way."

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You are. The twelfth division thinks that you have the strongest reiatsu out of everyone they are currently observing. You are their princess."

"Is that why you always call me 'Princess'?" Eve asked quietly.

"Your file didn't have a name attached to it until I came here. I had to call you something other than 77462377." He kissed her. "Once your training is complete, you have to pass a test in front of a panel of captains."

"Well then. Let's get started, Hisagi-Sensei."


	6. SMS

Shuuhei spent his first day back in Soul Society locked inside his office. He was trying to sort through everything that had piled up while he had been gone. The observation screen was turned on and he waited for Eve.

Eve laid in bed not wanting to get up and face the fact that her shinigami had gone back to his home. As Shuuhei laid in bed next to her the night before, he had promised he wouldn't be gone for long. He had to continue her training. He had stayed until she had fallen asleep. Then he opened the senkai gate and went back to Soul Society.

Eve booted her computer and put on her glasses while she waited for it to load. She hadn't spent much time on it when Shuuhei had been with her. Plugging in her camera, she uploaded the pictures to her computer and began going through them. Most of them she had taken last night on the beach. They hadn't gone there to train but to have a picnic and watch the sunset. It had been beautiful last night and Eve had captured the sinking sun in a photograph.

As dusk had fallen, Shuuhei had taken the camera from her and taken several photos of her. Then he had taken her right there on the blanket on the beach. Slowly and sweetly.

It was the message that popped up on her computer that interrupted her memory. It was from a messenger program that she had never heard of and for a second, she only stared at it.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: Good morning, Eve.

Shuuhei watched her reaction. He saw the shock on her face and then she typed a reply.

**Princess**: I don't know about 'good' but it's getting better.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: What were you thinking about before my message?  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Last night on the beach.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: It was a very nice night.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I was going through the photos we took.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Will you send me one? The one I took after?

He had taken it after he had taken her. Eve had been shocked that he had wanted to capture such an intimate moment. She wasn't naked in it but she felt exposed. Viewing the photo, she saw the flush on her cheeks and the elated look in her eyes.

**Princess**: How am I supposed to send this to you?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Drag and drop.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Into here?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Yes. You can transfer files with SMS.

Eve sent the photo. After staring at it for a bit, Shuuhei saved the photo into his personal folder. He debated on setting it as his background but decided against it. This photo was a little too personal for just anyone to be able to see.

**Princess**: What is 'SMS' and when did you put it on my computer?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: It is the Shinigami Messaging Service. Every seated officer has their own account.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: You don't have a very creative screen name.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: After much debate about screen names, it was decided 'last name_first name'. No rank and no division. This way if a shinigami changes rank or division, they don't have to change their screen name.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: So to you mine says 'Parker_Eve'? It just says 'me' to me.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: You aren't a shinigami and 'Parker_Eve' can't be used until you are. Akon and I had to bury your account so it couldn't be easily found. Your screen name couldn't follow protocol. I'm the only shinigami with access to it. I'm the only shinigami with 'Princess' in my contacts. :-)  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Why does that not surprise me?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: As for when SMS was uploaded to your computer... That was the only night we didn't sleep together. It took longer than we thought to get it to work. Akon is the only one who knows about your account.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: That's good...?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: It is. Akon can keep a secret.

Shuuhei watched her for a moment.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: Which one is your favorite?  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I like a lot of them so it's hard to decide but I really like this one. It is a front runner for my background.

Shuuhei opened the photo expecting to see a picture of the sunset. He wasn't expecting the photo she had taken of them.

His lack of reply was making her anxious. Had she been too forward in telling him that? Eve was about to send another message when he replied.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: I like it. If I had a personal computer, I would make it my background.

He saw her smile and wished that she wasn't so far away.

**Princess**: Maybe you can use this one.

Shuuhei opened the picture of the sunset.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: That's perfect.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Did you have a lot of work to catch up on?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I have 5 days to get 'Seireitei Communication' out. It's easier now since we do the majority of it on the computer but still 5 days is a challenge.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I'm sorry. You're behind because of me.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Don't be sorry, Eve. I like a challenge. Like training someone to be a shinigami in a small amount of time. ;-)

Eve laughed.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: I like that I can watch your reactions.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I wondered if you would still watch me.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Of course I am. Technically, my mission isn't complete.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: You never said how long it would take you to complete your mission.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Based on how quickly you picked up everything I taught you thus far, I'd say six months. Maybe a little longer.

Eve hadn't been sure what kind of time frame to expect but six months seemed very short to her. Especially when you considered the fact that Shuuhei spent six years at the Shinigami Academy.

**Princess**: I'll have to do my best and you have to stop distracting me when we're training.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I have no idea what you are referring to. :-P  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Liar. :-P  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Eve, in all seriousness, you need to decide if you are going to be teaching when school starts. That is your homework. If we have to work around your schedule, it might take longer but if you still want to teach, I understand.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I'll think about it, Hisagi-sensei.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: As much as I don't want to, I should go. I need to get some sleep and there is a captains meeting early in the morning.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I understand.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: What are you going to do today?  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I don't know. I haven't been alone in a while. I'll let you know next time I talk to you.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I'd like that.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Go to bed, Shuuhei. Sleep well and sweet dreams.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: They're only sweet if they're of you.

They said their goodbyes and Eve blew him a kiss. While Shuuhei did dream of Eve, he wasn't sure if the erotic dreams could be considered 'sweet'.

...

The captains meeting was short even with his report on Eve and Shuuhei was grateful. He needed to figure out what was still missing before he could start working on Seireitei Communication.

Renji and Kira stopped him on the way back to his division.

"How was your mission, Hisagi-san?" Kira asked.

"It's not over but the training is going well. I'll be splitting my time between here and the real world until it is complete."

"Is she hotter in person?" Renji asked. Shuuhei grinned. He wasn't going to give them any details on his personal relationship with Eve.

"That's a yes!" Kira squealed.

Renji eyed Shuuhei. "So, did you tap her?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Shuuhei asked, thinking he had not heard Renji right.

"You know. Did you tap her? I mean, 'cause if it was me, I would have," Renji leered while making obscene gestures.

The pencil in Shuuhei's hand broke. Everything happened at lightning speed and it took them a few seconds to realize that Shuuhei had punched Renji. The redhead was holding his nose to keep the blood from staining his uniform.

Shocked at his behavior, Shuuhei flash stepped to his office. He looked down at his hand. Had he really just punched his friend? Had rage taken over him for a brief moment? He had to control it. Getting into fistfights was barbaric and something only the 11th division would do.

Logging into his computer, Shuuhei loaded SMS.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: Eve, are you there?  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Don't you already know the answer to that?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: What?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Hold on.

Shuuhei took a deep breath to settle himself. Then he turned on the light in the office and the observation screen. As she appeared on his screen, he felt himself settle even more.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: Sorry. I didn't have you on but I do now.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Shuuhei, what's wrong?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: It all happened so fast.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: What?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I hit Renji.

He watched her laugh.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: I'm glad you find this amusing.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Renji has never been a favorite of mine. He seems so arrogant.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: He is arrogant.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: What did he do to make you hit him?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: He said something derogatory about you.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Defending my honor?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: You could call it that.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: What exactly did he say?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I'd rather not...  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Shuuhei, tell me.

Shuuhei sighed.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: He asked me 'Did you tap her?'.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Renji is a bastard.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Yes. He is. I think there is more to our relationship than sex.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: So do I.

Eve paused before sending her next message.

**Princess**: Shuuhei, how would you define our relationship?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I would say we are seeing each other.

Eve's smile filled his screen. Shuuhei's mood was lighter as he began to work. They continued to chat with occasional pauses between messages. He saw her yawn and looked at the clock.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: It's late. Go to bed, Eve.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: But it's lonely in my bed.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: It won't be for long.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Promise?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I promise I'll be there as soon as I can. Until then, I'll be here when you get up. Go to bed.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Goodnight, Shuuhei.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Goodnight, Eve.

She blew him a kiss and turned off her computer. Shuuhei thought about changing the observation screen so he could watch her while she slept but he thought she might be too much of a distraction. The sooner he finished everything here, the sooner he could go back to her.

He was so tuned into his paperwork that he didn't know anyone had entered his office until the person spoke.

"Geez, Hisagi. Who knew you could throw a punch like that?"

Part of him wanted to laugh while another part of him wanted to be angry. Instead of showing either emotion, he said, "You deserved it."

"How the hell was I supposed to know you like her?"

"Regardless Renji, there's more to a woman than sex."

"Right," Renji said doubtfully as he scratched his head. "Where is she now?" he asked with a nod toward the screen.

"Sleeping." Renji raised his brow and Shuuhei shook his head. "I'm trying to keep my distractions to a minimum."

"Are you dating her and training her?"

"Yes."

"That's gotta be a struggle."

"Sometimes," Shuuhei admitted, thinking of Eve in her short shorts and the way he had tested her concentration not only the first time he tested her but several times while he had been training her.

...

Eve sat at her computer disappointed that Shuuhei was not logged in to SMS. She wanted to chat with him like they always did. He hadn't been able to chat much over the past couple of days.

The wind blew through her open windows and Eve heard a thud coming from her bedroom. Frowning, she got up to find out what the wind had knocked over. She walked to the door of her room and saw the source of the noise.

"Shuuhei!" she exclaimed as ran to him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him. Shuuhei held her lightly and while he kissed her back, it was somewhat distant.

"Eve," he said quietly. He sat on the bed with her in his lap. She kissed him again. It wasn't as distant this time but it was nothing like the way he had kissed her on the beach. Shuuhei laid back on the bed and Eve straddled him.

"Shuuhei," she purred as she nibbled his earlobe and down his neck. This usually got a reaction out of him and his lack of enthusiasm made Eve wonder what had changed. She sat up, propping herself up with her hands and looked down at him. His eyes were blank and her heartbeat quickened as panic sunk in. "Shuuhei, what's wrong?"

Everything was hazy. Shuuhei felt like he was wading through syrup. His movements were slow. He wanted Eve but he could barely keep his eyes open. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. It took him a minute to process her question and another to answer her. "Haven't slept in a few days." Somehow, he managed to put his arms around her and hold her against him.

"Why didn't you sleep before you came here?"

There was another long pause. "Wanted sleep with you."

Eve smiled. "Are you sleeping in your uniform?" He shook his head slowly. Eve got up and pulled Shuuhei into a sitting position. "Then you might want to take it off," she suggested. He nodded his head in agreement. "I'll be right back." Eve hesitantly left him and went to turn off her computer and get ready for bed. When she returned to her room a few minutes later, Shuuhei was still sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed.

"Eve," he said as if he was seeing her for the first time that night.

She walked over to him and helped him stand up. Shuuhei put his arms around her and for a minute, Eve let herself be held by him. It saddened her that this wasn't the joyous reunion she had hoped for. "Let's get you ready for bed," she said softly as she undressed him. As they laid down, Eve kissed him lightly. Shuuhei held her close to him and he was asleep long before she was.

...

Shuuhei woke recalling the strangest dream. In it, he had slept next to Eve. He must have been tired to dream about sleeping. He couldn't clearly remember anything past leaving his office. He thought his pillow smelled like Eve but he dismissed the thought as remnants of his dream. Shuuhei knew he needed to get his things together so he could go see her. It was then that he realized someone was pressed up against him. For a moment, he panicked, unable to remember any reason for someone to be in his bed with him. Then he realized who it was.

"Eve, how did you get into my bed?" he asked, holding her closer, afraid to open his eyes in case he was still dreaming.

Eve laughed. "I'm not in your bed. You're in mine."

Shuuhei opened his eyes, lifted his head and looked around. "It wasn't a dream?" He looked at Eve and kissed her. Here was the fire and the passion that had been missing last night. "I'm sorry. I should have been more alert when I came back."

Eve shrugged. "You were alert enough to pack," she said as she jerked her head toward his belongings.

"I took a small break in the middle of the night to pack. I took my stuff to my office so I could leave straight from there. I wanted to leave so much sooner than I did."

"You brought your guitar."

"I did?" Shuuhei looked over and saw his guitar leaning against the wall. "I haven't played in a while. I'll play for you later."

Eve smiled at him. "Why did you go so long without sleeping?"

"I had to get the paper done and then a couple things came up. I wanted to get it all done so I could come back here to you." He brushed a hand through her hair and kissed her.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Nothing," Shuuhei replied. She raised a brow at him. "No training. We'll pick it up tomorrow." He kissed her. "Today is just for you and me." Shuuhei brushed his lips over her forehead. "I missed you," he said quietly.

"I missed you too, Shuuhei."

He pulled her on top of him. "I vaguely recall you being in this position last night."

Eve smirked. "You weren't very responsive last night when I was in this position."

"I wanted to be," Shuuhei said quietly. "But I'm responsive now."

"I'll bet you are," Eve muttered as she leaned down and kissed him. She had seen that the blankness was gone from his eyes. They were filled with desire and Eve thought her own might look the same to him.


	7. Shuuhei's Birthday

They had created a schedule for training. They did not train on the days that Shuuhei returned or the days that he left. He also gave them two nights off during his time there. Shuuhei followed the basic curriculum for the Shinigami Academy, teaching her what she would learn each year at the Academy.

Today was their night off from training. Eve had requested it since it was Shuuhei's birthday and she wanted to celebrate. She had kicked Shuuhei outside with the sheet music she had given him and his guitar. "Stay out here and out of my way for a bit." She kissed him and closed the screen door. It was a nice day for August and Eve had the windows open.

Shuuhei sat on the deck and began playing. He started with _MISS_ which made Eve laugh as she got out the ingredients she needed to make his birthday cake. She made it from scratch because she believed that desserts didn't come out of a box. Eve didn't use a recipe either. She knew it by heart.

She found herself singing along to what he was playing as she baked and part of her thought that everything was perfect. Her life at this moment was perfect and it was largely due to Shuuhei.

Eve made the icing while the cupcakes baked. She believed that if you were going to take the time to make the batter from scratch, you should make the icing also. She could never find this flavor of icing in stores. It had to be handmade.

As the cupcakes cooled, Eve washed the dishes and then went to change before icing them. The iced cupcakes went on the cupcake stand she had. All except for one. She placed a candle in it and called for Shuuhei.

He wasn't sure what to expect but he knew that the smells coming from her kitchen were delicious. What Shuuhei saw when he walked into her kitchen was incredible. She wore black lingerie and the straps on her bra and the band of her panties were identical to his choker. She held a cupcake with a single lit candle in it.

"Happy Birthday," she said as he blew out the candle.

"It is one of the best ones I've ever had."

Eve smiled as she removed the candle and licked the icing off it. "How many have you had?"

"More than you." Shuuhei grinned. "What kind did you make?" he asked.

"Since you wouldn't tell me your favorite, I made my favorite. Chocolate with peanut butter icing." He smirked at her and her love for peanut butter. Eve peeled the wrapper off and offered him a bite.

"It's good."

"Of course it is. I made it myself." She took a bite of the cupcake.

Shuuhei took the rest from her and finished it off. "Thank you," he said as he kissed her. She could taste the icing on his tongue.

Eve reached behind her and scooped some of the icing out of the bowl. Licking it off her finger, she smirked seductively at Shuuhei.

He returned her smirk with one of his own. He scooped the icing on his finger and was about to put it in his mouth when he changed his mind. Shuuhei kissed her and trailed the icing down her breast. Then his mouth followed the same path.

Her hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and she pulled it off of him. Leaving a trail of icing down his chest, Eve licked it off slowly while her hands unbuttoned his pants. Shuuhei groaned as she took him in her mouth. She used her tongue and mouth on him until he could no longer hold back. His hands were spread out on the counter as she brought him to release. Eve heard her name escape his lips.

As Shuuhei pulled her up and crushed his mouth down on hers, he tried to remember to not to rip the bra and panties off her. He thought she looked sexy in them even if he hadn't told her. After running his hands over her back which also mirrored his choker, Shuuhei finally found the clasp to her bra nestled between her breasts. It was an interlocking 69 that looked like his tattoo. "Where did you buy this?"

"I made it." He stared at her, astonished. Eve shrugged. "I get bored when you aren't here and I thought it might be nice for your birthday."

"More naughty than nice but I like it." The bra fell to the floor and his mouth came down on one of her breast while his hand trailed icing over the other. He licked slowly, tormenting her.

The icing trailed further down her abdomen and so did his mouth. Shuuhei pushed her panties down and Eve stepped out of them. His mouth closed over her and he wrapped his arms around her. Eve cried out as he brought her up. Her hands fisted in his hair and Shuuhei resisted a wince when she tugged on it a little too hard. Eve was quick to climax. She pushed Shuuhei to the floor and climbed on top of him.

"I want you," she breathed in his ear.

Shuuhei grinned and shifted so she was beneath him. "How long have we been together?" he asked as he kissed along her jaw line.

"Nearly three months."

"Do I know the real you?"

She shook her head confused. "What?"

"Do I know the real Eve?"

"I would think so and I think I know the real Shuuhei."

"Good." Shuuhei stood and picked her up.

"Where are we going?"

"I want you someplace I haven't had you yet."

"Such a place exists in my house?"

He laughed and walked in to the bathroom. "You're sticky. I'm sticky." He set her down. "I want you in the shower."

Shuuhei turned on the shower and soon they were both under the warm spray. Washing each other was just more foreplay. Satisfied that they were both no longer sticky, Shuuhei hoisted her up and Eve wrapped her legs around his waist. The moan that escaped her lips was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Shuuhei looked at her.

"The tile is cold," she said quietly. Shuuhei chuckled before he kissed her again and slid into her.


	8. Picnic on the beach

It was two weeks after Shuuhei's birthday and today Eve was alone. Shuuhei was in Soul Society and she had no obligations. The beach had seemed like a good place to go since Shuuhei's homework assignment had been to practice flash step. It took her two steps to get to the beach but she was getting better at it.

Eve sat on the blanket and looked out at the water. She tried not to think about the fact that today her students were starting class. She had decided not to return to teaching. It gave her more time to train with Shuuhei and based on his timeline, she would be leaving in the middle of the school year. She didn't want to do that to her students. It was easier all around if she didn't return.

The temperatures were still warm and Eve wore a flowing skirt and one of Shuuhei's short sleeve shirts he kept at her house. She hadn't intended to wear his shirt but when she went to get dressed, she stared at it in the closet and longed to be with him. This was the closest she could be to Shuuhei while he was gone. Sighing, she rested her arms on her knees and watched the water.

Shuuhei sat the picnic basket down in the sand and sat behind Eve wrapping his arms around her. "You are not allowed to be sad today."

Eve leaned back against him. "I know it was my decision but it wasn't easy." Shuuhei kissed the top of her head and they sat in silence for a minute before Eve jolted and turned to face him. "Shuuhei! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Soul Society for a few more days."

"I have to go back tonight but I wanted to spend the day with you." He leaned over and kissed her. "I thought you might need someone today." She smiled. "And judging by your attire, I'd say I was right."

"I...um... " Eve started.

"I don't mind," Shuuhei said. As he pulled her to him, Eve leaned forward to kiss him and they unexpectedly fell back on the blanket. Laughing, she kissed him.

"You really came here just to be with me today?"

"I did." He ran his hand through her golden hair. "Have you eaten anything today?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No," she said quietly.

"Then it's a good thing I brought us some food." He kissed her lightly. "You avoided your computer this morning. I watched you get out of bed. You went to the kitchen, looked at the calendar and I swear I could feel your sadness. I could see it in your eyes and I could feel it sitting in my office." It had squeezed at his heart. Shuuhei gave her another soft kiss. "I hate to see you sad."

"Did you come here to cheer me up?"

"Of course." He smiled at her. "I would have been here sooner but I had to prepare our picnic."

"Does Soul Society know you're here?"

"Soul Society is asleep. I don't think anyone knows I'm here. They all probably think I'm sleeping."

"You're giving up sleep just to be here with me?"

"I am. I have the senkai set to open for me when I have to leave. There's a captains meeting in the morning and I can't be late for it."

"You'll be tired for it."

"A little but it's worth it to me." He shifted so she was beneath him. The thought of taking her right there crossed his mind but Shuuhei had something else planned. "I worked through dinner so even if you're not hungry, I am." He sat up and reached over for the picnic basket.

Eve took a breath to steady herself before she sat up. She wondered if her eyes reflected what she was feeling now. She wondered if he could see it since he had seen her sadness so well. Unsure if she was ready to tell him her true feelings, Eve eyed the picnic basket. "What did you bring?"

"Close your eyes." She did as he asked and he tied the silk scarf around her eyes. "Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"How else am I supposed to feed you?"

"I'm very capable of feeding myself."

"I know you are." He took a bite of the sandwich he was holding. "I could eat all of this by myself," he teased.

With a sigh, Eve opened her mouth. Tearing off a piece of the sandwich, Shuuhei fed it to her. "You made me a peanut butter sandwich?"

"It's not difficult to make. And I know how much you like them."

They ate in silence for a while before Eve spoke. "You know those pictures of the woman with the two hot guys standing over her? One is feeding her grapes and the other is fanning her. This is almost like that."

Shuuhei laughed. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

She laughed and the piece Shuuhei was holding missed her mouth. Eve lifted her hand to clean off the peanut butter. Shuuhei was faster. He leaned over and licked the peanut butter off her.

"Did I forget to tell you that you can't use your hands?" he asked as he fed her the piece.

"I don't remember you stating that rule."

He smiled. "That was the last of the sandwich."

"Oh." Her hands reached for the blindfold.

Shuuhei took them and placed them in her lap. "It wasn't the end of the picnic. You still can't use your hands."

Eve nodded. "What are we having next?" He grinned and touched a strawberry to her lips. She bit into it. As the juice began to run, Eve licked it off. Shuuhei smirked as he fed her a grape. After a few pieces of fruit, Shuuhei slipped a small piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Don't bite it. Let it melt," he said quietly. He kissed her, barely brushing his lips over hers. While the chocolate melted in her mouth, Shuuhei kept the kiss light. When it was gone, Eve fisted her hands in his hair and took the kiss deeper. Lust churned inside of her and she wanted nothing more than him. It was hard for him not to get caught up in her but somehow he managed to put his hands around her wrists and bring her hands down.

"Shuuhei, I..."

"I know," he said quietly. "Keep your hands to yourself. Don't make me bind you." He grinned and Eve heard it in his threat.

"I think you'd enjoy that a little too much," she smirked at him.

"Maybe it's on the agenda for later," he retorted as he gave her another piece of fruit.

She couldn't tell if he was teasing her, so Eve didn't reply to his comment. She ate what he gave her in silence. He gave her another piece of chocolate and the same instructions as before. This time he didn't kiss her.

"What are you doing?"

"Unbuttoning your shirt. It's not my intent to get it dirty." He stripped it off her before he switched to the melons he had brought. The cantaloupe she bit into dripped down her chin and Shuuhei licked it off her. Eve bit back a moan. She wondered how eating fruit could be so erotic.

"Shuuhei," she breathed quietly.

The piece he was holding slipped out of his hands and landed on her breast above her bra. "Let me get that for you." Her hands balled as his teeth scraped her skin. His mouth worked up her neck slowly calming the need that was building inside him. He kissed her lightly and when Eve went to take it further, he pulled back slowly. Resting his forehead on hers, Shuuhei took a deep breath.

Eve tilted her head and kissed him lightly. "Are you done with our picnic?"

"No." He was going to continue once he had calmed his want and need for her.

She kissed him again. While his defenses were down, Eve shoved him down on the blanket and straddled him. Pulling off the blindfold, she said, "I am."

She took his breath away. Not because she had pinned him but because of the way the sun created a halo around her. His heart tripped over itself.

Eve pulled open his shirt and buttons popped off as she desperately tried to rid him of the clothing. His hand came up under her skirt and ripped off her panties. She gasped in shock and quickly freed him from his pants. Her skirt splayed over them as she took him in.

His arms came around her as Shuuhei brought her mouth down to his. He unclasped her bra and discarded it. Eve moaned as his mouth trailed down to take her breast. She rose higher, taking them both up. When she would have gone over, Shuuhei shifted and she found herself beneath him. He linked his fingers with hers and took them both up with slow strokes. She opened her eyes when he said her name quietly. Their eyes locked and Shuuhei took them both over.

He kissed her again, knowing he was drowning in her, unsure of what to do about it.

"Did you know fruit could be such a turn on?" she asked.

Shuuhei laughed. "I was kind of hoping it would be." He sat up and adjust his pants before helping her up. "I'll take you home, Princess."

"I got here. I can get home by myself," she grinned at him.

"Did you get here in one step?"

"Two."

"Right. I'll take you home. We don't want to be seen half naked."

Eve laughed. "When you put it that way, I'll let you take me home."

They piled their clothes in the picnic basket and Shuuhei flash stepped them to Eve's house.

...

Eve laid in bed and watched Shuuhei sleep. They had showered when they had gotten back to her house. Then he had made love to her. In the afterglow, they had both fallen asleep. Now Eve was awake and thinking. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander. She had never been in love before. There had never been a man that could touch her heart. Eve wondered what Shuuhei would say if she told him she loved him.

He watched the emotions play over her face. When she scowled, Shuuhei leaned over and kissed her forehead. "What are you thinking about, Eve?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Nothing."

"Nothing looked pretty intense."

"Nothing important," she said, waving her hand. "You didn't sleep long."

"I didn't come here to sleep. I came here to be with you."

She smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me," he said as he rolled over on top of her.

"Again?" Eve asked with a laugh.

"I always wake up wanting you and I can't have you while I'm in Soul Society." He lowered his mouth to hers. "I guess you could say I'm making up for lost time."

...

They stood outside in Eve's backyard. Shuuhei needed to get back to Soul Society but he wasn't ready to leave her yet. His lips were soft on hers as he kissed her in the moonlight.

"Thank you," Eve said. "I really needed you today."

"I need you every day. I don't like being away from you."

"I don't like it either," Eve said as she kissed him. "You could take me back with you."

Shuuhei thought a moment. "I could but I wouldn't get any work done. We have to wait until your training is over."

"Then go. Go finish your work so you can come back and finish my training."

He grinned. "I won't be gone long." Shuuhei kissed her. As he pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Eve." He saw the shock flicker in her eyes before she smiled.

"I love you." Eve placed her hand over his heart. "This you."

"The day you asked me to train you, you said no one would miss you if you were gone. That's not true. I would miss you." Shuuhei saw tears well up in her eyes and he gently wiped them away. "Don't cry."

"Don't be so amorous."

"But I already miss you."

"I miss you." She kissed him. "Hurry back so I don't have to miss you for so long. I don't have an observation screen."

"It's not the same." The alarm on his phone beeped, signaling it was time for him to leave. Shuuhei kissed her one last time. "I love you," he said as the senkai gate opened.

"I love you."


	9. The Real Soul Society

Eve grinned at her computer screen and four of her favorite words.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: I'm on my way.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: :-D  
><strong>Princess<strong>: It's pouring outside. Do you have an umbrella?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I'm sure I'll be fine.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: You'll be soaked.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I'll be fine.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Is the weather always this bad for October? It's been raining the whole time I've been gone.  
><strong>Princess:<strong> Not the whole time. There was that one day it didn't rain. :-P  
><strong>Princess<strong>: It's autumn so rain isn't unheard of. Doesn't it rain in Soul Society?  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Not for days at a time.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Why are we having this conversation on SMS and not in person?  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Because once you get here, we won't be doing much talking.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Right. On that note, I'm leaving now. I love you.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I love you.

Three more of her favorite words. Ones she had never expected to hear from anyone. Being in love with Shuuhei and being loved by him made her feel complete. Love had always been missing from her life.

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, Eve walked to her backdoor and watched the senkai gate open.

Shuuhei was soaked the moment he stepped out of the gate. He flash stepped to the door and grinned as Eve opened it and handed him the towel.

"Didn't I tell you it was pouring?" she smiled.

"Maybe I should get out of these wet clothes." He flash stepped them to her bathroom.

"Maybe I should help you." Shuuhei barely had time to register her wicked grin before her mouth was on his and his clothes were falling on the floor.

...

"Since the beach is getting the same beating we are, we'll do a different kind of training tonight," Shuuhei said after two days of torrential downpour.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something we should have already done."

"Meditate for my zanpakuto?"

He grinned. "We'll do that later if it's still raining. I should teach you about the real Soul Society."

"I might need to know the real Soul Society," Eve said with a laugh.

"I had Akon send you the list of current captains and vice captains through SMS. We can go through it at your computer and compare it to what you know."

"I thought you said you were the only person with me in your contacts."

"I am. Akon had to use my computer to send it." They sat at Eve's computer and Shuuhei opened the file. Eve put on her glasses knowing they would be here for a long time. "I guess we'll start at the beginning."

Eve jotted down changes in her notebook but for the most part they were minor. Yamamoto hadn't been changed nor his vice captain. Soi Fon was the same, even her love of Yoruichi.

"Oomaeda doesn't look like you think he does." Shuuhei pulled up a picture of a nice looking man.

"Is he one of those guys who looks great but once he opens his mouth, the illusion is shattered?"

"Yeah. He tries to impress women but they usually aren't interested in him. He complained about the changes Urahara made to him but there wasn't anything anyone could do. Urahara wasn't going to change it." Shuuhei shrugged.

Shuuhei gave her the name of the third division captain. "Kira is still the vice captain of the third division. It was hard on him at first but..." Shuuhei trailed off. "Kira began drinking excessively after the betrayal. Matsumoto was a horrible influence on him."

"Just on him?"

"I joined them for a while but my division needed me. I knew that drinking wouldn't change anything that had happened." He shrugged. "Kira on the other hand...It got really bad. He wasn't showing up for work or for vice captains meetings. There were days you could find him on the same barstool he had been on the night before. Someone intervened and Kira received the help he needed from the fourth division. They have a few members who specialize in addictions. Kira hasn't touched a bottle of sake since then." Before Eve could ask if he had been the one to intervene, Shuuhei had moved on to the fourth division and its minor changes.

"Hinamori suffered the most damage mentally. You could say the betrayal affected her the most. Especially since she was having an intimate relationship with Aizen."

"She was?"

"It took her a long time to admit it but yeah. She stays with Captain Hitsugaya now and he takes care of her."

"Are they together?"

"No. Captain Hitsugaya has said several times that his feelings for her are like that of siblings." Shuuhei looked at Eve. "I very seriously doubt he has the same kind of thoughts about Hinamori that I have about you." Shuuhei indulged himself with a kiss from her before continuing. "The fifth division needed a captain and a vice captain and they had to figure out where everything was and what was being worked on. It took some time to straighten everything out."

They moved on to the sixth division. Eve sighed. "You can skip this one. We both know Renji is an arrogant..."

"There's more to him than his arrogance," Shuuhei interrupted.

"Really?"

"Not much but yes."

Eve looked at the picture of Byakuya. "He looks the same."

"He wouldn't do his own voice acting. So Urahara had to hire someone to do it."

"Do you get paid to do your voice acting?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Eve shrugged. "We go in about once a month to record." He clicked to the next picture.

"Who's that?"

"Captain Komamura."

"That's not how he looks on _Bleach_."

"He's not really a anamorphic wolf."

Eve laughed. "I can see that. There are similarities."

"Captain Komamura loves wolves and Urahara knew that."

Eve nodded. "Iba looks the same."

"Iba's part in _Bleach_ is so minimal that Urahara didn't change him. There wasn't really a point."

"Is he really the president of the Shinigami Men's Association?"

Shuuhei nodded. "He makes a good president."

"That's good."

"The eighth division," Shuuhei began.

"JFPS."

"What?" Shuuhei asked with a laugh.

"JFPS. It's our nickname for Captain Kyoraku."

"Do I want to know what it means?"

"Jesus the flamboyant pervert samurai. I didn't come up with the name. I just use it."

"Jesus the flamboyant pervert samurai. It kind of fits."

"Tell me he's the same."

Shuuhei chuckled. "He's the same. From his pink kimono to his hat to his naps on the eighth division roof."

Eve smiled. "And what about his Nanao-chan?"

"There are no romantic feelings between them. Nanao is Lisa's daughter and Captain Kyoraku promised to take care of her when Lisa left. He promoted her to vice captain so he could keep an eye on her."

"That's why she looks so much like Lisa. Is Captain Kyoraku her father?"

"No one knows. Lisa never told anyone who Nanao's father was."

Shuuhei paused at the ninth division.

"Now there is my favorite," Eve said with a smile. "The sexy shinigami." She leaned over and kissed him. "You never told me how you became captain."

"There were a lot of shinigami who thought I should have been promoted automatically because I killed Tousen. We were in the middle of a war. It wasn't like I challenged him and there were witnesses. Granted most of the captains were there. A few months after it was over, I was asked to attend the captains meeting. I thought I was going to be introduced to my captain. It was the only reason I could think of for them to ask me to attend. When I got there, I was told that nearly all the captains had written personal recommendations for me to be captain. Various members of the division had also sent in letters of recommendation to the Captain Commander. I walked out of that meeting as the captain of the ninth division. It wasn't a hard decision for me."

"You'll protect them."

"I won't turn my back on them." He paused. "It took a lot of convincing to get Kazeshini to teach me bankai. We still don't see eye to eye on our reasons for fighting. Eventually, he taught me and I'm working on mastering it."

"You've never released Kazeshini in front of me."

"I have no reason to." He thought a moment. "I doubt I will. Not here at least. Maybe once you get to Soul Society."

"I think I can understand that." Eve kissed his cheek.

"We won't be without a vice captain for long."

She laughed. "Assuming I pass the tests."

"There's no doubt in my mind that you won't pass them." He moved on to the tenth division.

"I used to be a Hitsugaya fangirl," Eve muttered.

Shuuhei shot her a look. "Really?"

"Yes. It was a long time ago and I lost interest and moved on."

"I hope you never lose interest in me."

Eve laughed. "That would be very difficult to do." She kissed him. "Hitsugaya got overused. He was everywhere. It was a little too much."

"Yeah. Urahara saw the fangirls swoon and took advantage of it. They probably wouldn't if they knew the real him."

"Oh?"

"He's taller in real life and he doesn't look like a kid. He's pretty cold when he wants to be but he's not mean. I've never seen or heard of him being interested in a woman."

"How sad," Eve muttered.

"Not everyone can be as lucky as we are." Shuuhei reached over and cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. He considered himself very lucky to have Eve in his life. He rested his forehead on hers. "Did I ever tell how distracting you are?" Eve giggled.

"You're almost done. Do you want me to keep on distracting you?"

"If we finish this, I'll feel like we accomplished something. I won't feel guilty about not training you on the beach."

"The eleventh division," Eve prompted.

"Very minor changes were made to the eleventh and twelfth divisions. I think Urahara was afraid of what Kenpachi would do to him if he changed his character too much. Although he was more afraid of Captain Kurotsuchi. Akon told me things about him that were not pleasant."

Eve giggled. "Does Akon really have horns?"

Shuuhei grinned. "One of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments. I'm not sure if it was something Akon asked for or if it was a punishment." He shrugged. "Akon doesn't mind them." He clicked to the last division. "Captain Ukitake."

"I like Captain Ukitake," Eve told him. "Well, the version of him I know," she added.

Shuuhei laughed. "You would like the real him too. He's very giving whether it's gifts, his time or himself. He's not as ill as Urahara made him out to be."

"Does he have a vice captain?"

"No. Just his two third seats. I don't know why Urahara made them so annoying in _Bleach_. They don't fight over him."

"What about Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad?"

"Ichigo is pretty much the same. Ishida is too. Orihime is really smart. She's not like her character at all." He closed the file and turned to her.

"What about Chad?"

"Chad doesn't really exist."

"Really? Urahara just added him in?"

"Pretty much."

"How much of the story was accurate?"

"The majority of it is accurate. Including most of the fights," Shuuhei told her.

"Oh."

"What?"

"I've watched your fight with Findor more times than I care to admit and..." she trailed off. "You were injured during that battle and the next two." She could see the images from the anime in her head. It hadn't been a pretty fight.

"Eve, those wounds healed."

"I know but..."

"Do I have any scars?" he asked her. "Aside from the obvious ones."

She smiled as he had hoped she would. "No. Why did you keep them?"

Shuuhei shrugged. "I was young. I had just lost my entire team. When I was asked about it, I wasn't thinking right and I told them that I wanted to keep them. By the time I thought it through, it was too late, they couldn't be healed."

"I'm sorry," Eve said, leaning forward to kiss him. "I have one more question before I completely distract you."

Shuuhei grinned. "What's that?"

"The whole Fullbring arc...?"

"Filler. Complete filler. Ichigo destroyed Aizen. He was killed. Urahara didn't want to end _Bleach_ so he continued with the story."

"Filler. That makes sense. It's really bad."

Shuuhei laughed and kissed her, completely distracting her from whatever other questions she had.


	10. Halloween

"Eve, it's just not the same at school without you."

"I know but I'm leaving after the beginning of the year. I didn't want to do that to those kids. You know how hard it is to change things on them." She sighed. Leaving wasn't exactly what she was doing but how could she tell them she was becoming a shinigami?

"Are you still seeing that guy you met over the summer? What was his name?"

Eve smiled. "Shuuhei and yes, we are still together."

"Where is he? Why didn't you bring him with you tonight?"

Eve looked around the crowd of costumed people. She loved Halloween and she had hoped that Shuuhei would be able to come to the party with her. "He's working," she explained.

All of a sudden one of the other teachers ran up to her. "Eve, how did you manage to do it?"

"To do what?" Eve asked confused.

"Convince him." Eve raised her brow at the woman, still unsure of what she was talking about. "You said he looked like that guy and I don't remember much about the picture you showed me but..."

Eve's heart began to pound as she scanned the crowd. "He's here?" she gasped.

Her friend mistook her shock for panic. "Do you want me to tell him to leave?"

"No," Eve whispered. "No. That's not what I meant. I just... I thought he was working."

Their eyes met from across the room. Eve smiled at him. It took everything she had not to run to him. Part of the reason she had come to this party was because she got lonely when Shuuhei was in Soul Society. She said goodbye to her friends and met Shuuhei.

"Wasn't your dress pink earlier or have I been working too much?"

She smiled. "It was pink earlier but you have been working a lot lately."

"So why did you change the color of your dress?"

"I didn't. My fairy godmothers did."

"Is that some kind of code I need to know?"

Eve laughed. "No." She kissed him. "Maybe it's code for that's a movie we need to watch."

"What kind of movie?"

"A fairy tale." She looked at him. "Don't you have fairy tales in Soul Society?"

"Not that I remember. So you're a princess?" he asked, indicating her tiara.

She smiled at him. "When I was born, an evil witch put a curse on me. At 16, I was to prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"Lovely fairy tale," Shuuhei muttered sarcastically.

"Wait. One of my fairy godmothers still had her gift left to give me. 'Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this gift I give to thee. Not in death but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you will keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true loves kiss the spell shall break'."

"True love conquers all." Shuuhei replied. "You look beautiful, Princess."

"Thank you," Eve smiled. "You look like a shinigami."

"It's one night where I don't have to hide who I am." Shuuhei kissed her. "I can't stay long but after I saw you earlier, I couldn't get you out of my head. No one knows I'm here."

"I know you're here."

He smirked. "No one in Soul Society knows I'm here."

"You snuck out just for me?"

"I do a lot of things just for you." He took her hand and they walked outside. "I do a lot of things just for me too." Pulling her close, he took her breath away with just a kiss. Eve's hands fisted in his hair and her body molded against him. His lips trailed her jaw to her neck. "I don't sleep well when I'm in Soul Society," Shuuhei said quietly as he held her. "It's hard to sleep without you next to me. I usually work myself into exhaustion just so I can sleep." He kissed her temple.

"I feel lonely when you're not here," Eve admitted. "I feel like something is missing from my day." She would have suggested that he take her back with him but they had this conversation before. Shuuhei knew he wouldn't get any work done with her there and she wouldn't be able to leave his quarters. They had to wait. They had to make the sacrifice. He held her, inhaling her scent, knowing he had to get back soon. He had to return before someone noticed he wasn't in his office. Eve gasped when she felt the presence of another. "Someone's here."

"Go home, Eve. I'll take care of them."

"But..."

"Eve, it's not a threat. Go. I'll be right behind you."

She nodded, kissed him quickly and flash stepped away. Shuuhei flash stepped to the roof of the building and looked around. Whoever had been near was no longer here.

Eve changed as quickly as one could when she was wearing a princess gown. She wasn't about to leave Shuuhei out there alone. She walked out of her bedroom and almost ran in to a shinigami.

"You left the party in quite a hurry."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Renji. Eve still remembered that he had asked Shuuhei if he had tapped her. "You aren't welcome in my house."

He ignored her. "You don't train with Hisagi here."

"No. I don't."

"Where then?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Look, Hisagi doesn't know I'm here. I was gonna tell him but he's put up a barrier around his office. They asked me to come test you." Eve stared at him and realized that Shuuhei must have sealed his reiatsu. Surely Renji would say something if he knew Shuuhei here. "I'm Renji."

Eve introduced herself and shook the redhead's hand. "Shuuhei trains me on the beach. Follow me." She flash stepped to the beach with Renji close behind her.

Shuuhei let out a breath as he walked out of Eve's bedroom. Renji hadn't known he was there and that was a relief. He flash stepped to the rocky cliff above the beach and watched the scene unfold.

"They asked me not to use my zanpakuto," Renji said as he stuck the sword into the sand.

"That's good. I haven't learned how to fight with a sword yet." Eve looked at him. "So how are you testing me?"

He didn't answer but instead shot a kido spell at her. Renji wasn't a novice with kido, despite how _Bleach _had portrayed him. She dodged it and blasted him with her own spell. They exchanged spells for a while before Renji switched to hand to hand. Eve blocked it and almost landed a blow on him.

"You're pretty good."

"Thanks."

"If Hisagi wasn't boning you, I would be."

Her temper flared. Renji didn't notice but Shuuhei did and he wondered what had caused it. The punch was lightning fast and Renji grabbed his nose, muttering curses.

"Do I pass your test?" Renji nodded, unable to speak due to the blood gushing out his nose. "Good," Eve said. She leaned in close to him. "Don't flatter yourself. It'd be a cold day in hell before I let you touch me." Part of her knew it was wrong but Eve couldn't help herself. Her knee jerked and she hit him right where it hurt most.

Doubling over, Renji took a moment to gather his composure. He opened a senkai gate and flash stepped through it. Eve watched the gate close and she fell to her knees. Shuuhei caught her before she fell in to the sand.

"Don't go to sleep on me Princess," he said as her eyes closed.

"Can't. Haven't pricked my finger yet." She curled up against him and Shuuhei flash stepped her back to her home.

Shuuhei knew she had drained her reiatsu. It had been high when she delivered the punch to Renji but now it had plummeted along with her temper. He sat her on the counter in her bathroom and took off her shoes. "What did he say, Eve?"

"That I passed," she said.

"Before that. What did he say to make you hit him?"

She was tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "That if you weren't 'boning' me he would be." Eve was alert enough that she saw the anger flicker in his eyes. She put her hand on his cheek. "It's okay, Shuuhei. I told him it would be a cold day in hell before he ever touched me." She gave him a weak smile. "Then I kneed him." Shuuhei shook his head at her. "Can I go lay down now? I'm really tired."

"Shower first. Then bed."

"Why do I haven't to take a shower?"

"Because you're covered in sand and I know how much you hate trailing sand through your house." Shuuhei smiled at her.

It took a few minutes for him to get her into the shower. Eve leaned against him. Shuuhei held her and gave her some of his reiatsu to help rebuild hers. As he washed her, Shuuhei talked to her to keep her awake.

"You aren't taking advantage of my weakened state?" Eve asked as he turned off the shower.

"Sorry Princess. I can't take advantage of you when you're about to fall asleep standing up." He wrapped her in a towel.

"You stayed longer than I thought you would."

"I stayed longer than I planned but I had a good reason to. I wasn't going to leave while Renji tested you. I was being tested as well. They would have wanted to make sure I was training you properly."

Eve nodded and Shuuhei picked her up and carried her to bed. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," he replied as he kissed her. Sliding in to bed next to her, Shuuhei took her hand in his. "Eve, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, Shuuhei."

...

"I was going to tell you but you lock yourself in here whenever you're here," Renji said as he walked into Shuuhei's office.

"I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on," Shuuhei said. "What is it you were going to tell me?"

"They sent me to test her," Renji replied, nodding toward the observation screen.

"I know."

Renji looked at him. "You know? How? I just gave my report to the Captain Commander."

"Eve told me."

"You talked to her? How?"

Shuuhei didn't want anyone to know he had been at the beach. Nor did he want anyone to know he talked to Eve on SMS. "She left me a note." That much was true. Eve left him notes that he'd see when she wasn't there. "She told me what happened in it."

"What all did she say?"

"She told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Did you include everything in your report?"

"No. I left out that she punched me and kneed me."

"Because you would've had to tell them that you provoked her." Shuuhei stood and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to check on the printers. Make sure everything is going smoothly."

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Shuuhei asked.

"I called dibs on her."

"You what?"

"When you started watching her. Kira and I came in here later that day. I called dibs on her."

"You can't call dibs on a person."

"Yes you can. I called dibs on her first and you stole her."

"I didn't steal her. Eve's been interested in me since before she knew I was real."

"What? That makes no sense."

"She's a fan and you were never on her favorite list."

"But that character isn't you."

"No. He's not. But Eve and I got to know each other." Shuuhei looked at the observation screen. "I love her." With that, Shuuhei left his office and Renji in order to finish his captain duties so he could return to the woman he loved.


	11. Niwaka'ame

Shuuhei watched as Eve danced in the rain. Part of him wondered why it was raining here on the beach and nowhere else. Another part of him wondered what she was doing. She had sent him a message a few hours ago saying she was going to bed. He had finished his work earlier than anticipated and hoped to join her but her bed was empty.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he approached her. He was concerned and a bit angry at her.

Eve didn't notice. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Shuuhei found it hard to be mad at her when she seemed so elated. "I'm dancing."

"It's raining."

Eve smiled. "Yes. It is."

"I thought you were going to bed."

"I was and I did but I got up and came here."

"Why?"

"Because she called me here."

"Eve, it's raining," Shuuhei repeated.

"I know." She grinned. Shuuhei tried not to focus on the fact that her wet nightgown clung to her body. Eve kissed him again. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"The rain?"

"My rain."

"Your rain? Eve, tell me what's going on."

"I already told you. She called me here."

"Who called you here? Was it your zanpakuto?"

"Now you get it." Eve went to kiss him again but Shuuhei took a step back.

"Tell me about her."

Eve sighed. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to enjoy her rain and her shinigami. "Niwaka'ame told me it would be best for me to come out here before I called her." Eve looked up and spread her arms. "Soak, Niwaka'ame." The rain intensified but Eve saw through it. She saw Shuuhei clearly while he struggled to see her. He reached out and managed to grab her arm. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Eve held on to him. Neither of them noticed when the rain began to slow.

"Nice work, Princess."

"Thank you." Eve took a step back from him. "Let up, Niwaka'ame." The rain stopped and Shuuhei watched as a katana with a pink hilt appeared in Eve's hands. She smiled at him. "Welcome back, Shuuhei. I'm glad you're here."

"It's good to be back with you." He grinned and flash stepped with her to her home. "Put your zanpakuto away, Eve."

"Why?"

"It's the only thing stopping me from enjoying the way your nightgown clings to you."

"Afraid I'll hurt you with it?"

"Not really but I'd rather not take any chances," he chuckled.

Eve laughed and leaned her zanpakuto against the wall next to Kazeshini. "You're soaking wet," she said as she brushed her body up against his.

"So are you," he replied, looking at her wet nightgown.

"I am?"

Shuuhei looked up at her and saw that even though her body was wet, her hair was dry. "You're mostly wet...?"

Laughing, she kissed him. "I made a deal with Niwaka'ame that my hair does not get wet."

"Of course you did." He kissed her and ran his hands through her hair.

"Shuuhei, will you take me out?"

"Out where?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing? Now?"

"Yes. I want to go dancing." She wiggled free from him and ran back to her bedroom. When Shuuhei caught up with her, Eve was already putting on a very revealing dress. "I want to go where the music's loud and the dance floor is so packed, we're practically having sex because our bodies are so close."

"We can turn on some really loud music and have sex here," Shuuhei smirked as his hand ran up her leg.

"I stay here all the time," she pouted as she pulled at his obi. "Take me out. Please."

"Let me change," he said with a small sigh.

"Thank you, Shuuhei." Eve kissed him and walked out of the closet. Shuuhei watched her and was glad he had slept last night.

...

The dance floor was crowded and the music was loud but at least it was good music. Shuuhei wore jeans and a sleeveless black shirt. Eve had talked him into keeping on his choker and his armbands.

"You've never danced like this for me before." His lips were at her ear and Shuuhei kissed right below her ear.

"You've never taken me out before," Eve smirked as she wrapped her arms around him. The music had slowed and Shuuhei hands moved possessively to her lower back. Any man with their eye on Eve would know not to make a move on her. Shuuhei knew there were a lot of men with their eye on her. He had seen them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to come back so soon? I would have waited for you."

"I didn't know. There was still a stack of paperwork left when you went to bed. They didn't take nearly as long as I thought they would. If you had stayed up, you wouldn't have answered Niwaka'ame."

"Or you would have been there when I did."

"Maybe she would have waited until you were alone."

"Maybe," Eve shrugged. "Tomorrow will you show me how to communicate with her?"

"It's the same as when you communicated with Kazeshini but I'll show you. It is part of your training."

Eve smiled. "I guess it is. I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Why not?"

"It's something I did on my own. You couldn't teach me to call Niwaka'ame. I had to do it without you."

"True but it's my job to train you to become one with your zanpakuto."

"Teach me well, Hisagi-Sensei."

...

They walked through the park toward Eve's house. In the distance, thunder boomed. Clouds covered the sky and Eve shivered slightly as the wind blew around her.

"We're almost there," Shuuhei told her as he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her. The sky opened and the rain began to fall on them. Shuuhei looked around quickly. "There's a tree over there," he pointed. Eve nodded and they headed for shelter under the tree.

"I wonder how long it will last," Eve said as huddled close to Shuuhei.

"Who knows." Shuuhei kissed her. This kiss wasn't light like the kisses he had given her at the club. This kiss was more passionate than those. He pulled her closer to him. His hands had been still at the club but now he couldn't stop them as he ran them over her. Shuuhei wanted to wait until they got home but he knew he couldn't wait any longer for her. His need was too great.

His mouth found its way down to the valley between her breasts. Shuuhei pulled down the straps of her dress, exposing more of her breasts. Lips, tongue and teeth drew moans out of her. Her legs gave out from under her but Eve didn't fall. Shuuhei held her close to him and lowered her to the ground.

...

When she woke, Eve groaned and wondered if what she was remembering really happened. "Shuuhei?"

"Hm?"

"Did we really have sex in the park in the rain or did I dream that?"

He laughed. "That really happened."

"Why didn't we flash step back here?"

"I didn't want to wait that long," Shuuhei said as he kissed her. They laid in bed in silence before Shuuhei spoke again. "I'll need to get someone from Soul Society to bring me some wooden swords."

"Why?"

"So I can teach you swordsmanship. I wasn't expecting you to be called by your zanpakuto so soon after your test against Renji."

"Don't mention his name. Especially in my bed."

Shuuhei laughed. "Eve, all of my friends are talking about how you put him in his place."

"Everyone knows?"

"He didn't want everyone to know but I did."

"You told everyone about it?"

"Of course. He's lucky I didn't change my letter from the editor. I was very tempted."

"Do you talk about me in your articles?"

Shuuhei shrugged. "Sometimes if whatever we did was relevant to what I'm writing about." He linked his hands with Eve's. "Renji said he called dibs on you."

"What? You can't call dibs on a person."

Shuuhei smiled. "That's what I said."

"He doesn't like that we're together. He's jealous," Eve concluded.

"He'll have to get over it. None of my other friends have a problem with it."

"I like your friends." Eve smiled. "Most of them."

...

Shuuhei watched over Eve as she meditated with her zanpakuto. She had wanted to communicate with Niwaka'ame and he told her he would watch over her. The senkai gate opened behind him but Shuuhei didn't spare it a glance.

"She's beautiful, Shuuhei," Yumichika said as he stood next to Shuuhei.

"How long has she been doing that?" Ikkaku asked as he stood on Shuuhei's other side.

"Not long. Maybe about ten minutes." Shuuhei shrugged. "It's odd."

"What?"

"Last night her hilt was pink. Now it's blue."

"It changed?" Yumichika asked.

"Like her dress," Shuuhei muttered.

"What are you talking about Hisagi?"

"She has this dress, a costume. It changes from pink to blue and then back to pink."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?" Yumichika asked.

"How do you know about Sleeping Beauty?"

"I make it my business to know about beautiful women and princesses. Eve looks similar to her. Maybe it's the long blonde hair."

"Maybe," Shuuhei replied, thinking of the movie they watched earlier that morning.

"Is she good?" Ikkaku asked.

"Would I train her to be my vice captain if she wasn't?" Shuuhei grinned.

The three men watched her for a while longer.

"Am I advancing so much that you had to call for reinforcements?" Eve asked as she looked up at Shuuhei.

"Hardly." Shuuhei helped her up. "Ikkaku and Yumichika brought our swords."

"Ah. Thank you," Eve said to them. "Would you guys like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"We can't," Yumichika said. "We need to get back."

"But... Can't we stay?" Ikkaku whined.

"No." Yumichika took Eve's hand and kissed it. "We would love to have dinner with you when you get to Soul Society."

Eve smiled. "That would be great."

"Until then." Yumichika opened the senkai gate. "Come, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku handed the wooden swords to Shuuhei and followed Yumichika through the gate.

"They didn't have to leave," Eve said frowning at the spot where the gate was.

"I didn't ask them to leave." He looked at her. "What did Niwaka'ame say?"

"That I was awakened by a kiss."

He smiled. "Do tell, Princess."

"I could always sense spirits but I couldn't see them unless they wanted me to. I couldn't see you when you were following me in the park but I knew you were there." Shuuhei nodded in agreement. "The first time you kissed me it woke up something inside of me. It woke up her too."

"It took you a long time to hear her."

"I dreamed about her when you weren't here. A lot of my dreams were about rain. I never thought it was my zanpakuto."

"Your hilt changed. It was pink last night."

Eve nodded. "It changes when Niwaka'ame feels the urge to change it. She couldn't decided if she wanted it pink or blue." She smiled at Shuuhei.

"You'll need to communicate with her more. That's the best way right now for you to train with her. I'd like for you to avoid communicating with her when I'm not here."

"Why? Can a shinigami get hurt in their inner world?"

"No but you can lose track of time." He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her gently. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you when I'm not here."


	12. Lonely December

Snow piled up outside but they had already been out in it. They had played in the snow like children and then did some very non-childish things in the snow. Once they had come inside and gotten warm, they snuggled on the couch while a movie played.

Shuuhei's phone interrupted the laziness of the day.

"Captain Hisagi, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's the printer, sir. We were cleaning it and noticed that the cylinder was cracked. We tried to fix it."

"What about the other one?" Shuuhei asked as he stroked Eve's hair.

"We tried that too, Captain but..."

"What happened?"

"We aren't sure, sir. The printer is inoperable."

"Inoperable how?"

The voice that replied was quiet. "It's in several pieces."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know, sir."

Shuuhei pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need that printer working soon. Seireitei Communication needs to be printed in two weeks."

"I understand, Captain. We tried to do what we could before we called."

Shuuhei looked down at Eve. He was going to have to cut his time short with her. They still had a week left together before he had to go back. "I'll be there soon," Shuuhei said. He let out the sigh he was holding in as he disconnected the call. "I don't know how long I'll be."

"The division needs you, Shuuhei. I understand." She kissed him.

Hesitantly, Shuuhei got up and went to change into his uniform."I'll send you a message as soon as I know what's going on." She nodded and he kissed her. Shuuhei didn't want to leave her. Something ominous hung in the air. Walking out to her back yard, he opened the senkai gate. "I love you."

"I love you. Hurry back."

...

The message popped up when Eve booted her computer.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: This is taking longer than I thought it would. From the way things are looking, I don't know if I'll make it back before I have to leave again. I'm sorry. :-(

She wasn't sure if he was at his computer but she sent him a reply.

**Princess**: I understand, Shuuhei. We knew something might come up to pull you back to Soul Society. The division is more important right now.

His reply came nearly thirty minutes later.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: Nothing is more important to me than you, Eve.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: :-)  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I can keep myself entertained until you get back. My fellow teachers keep asking me to join them for dinner.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Go to dinner with them. Why haven't you before?  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Because they always want to go when you're here.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: You could have gone with them. I think I could have kept myself entertained for one night.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Maybe.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I need to go. I don't know when I'll be back on here.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Before you go, I have a request.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: What's that?  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I'd like to see you on Christmas day. Even if only for a short time.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I think I could manage something.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I got you a present. :D  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Then I should find the time to get you one as well.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: You don't have to. Being with you is enough for me.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I hope I can be there. I should go so that I can be there.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: Yes. You should. I'll chat with you when you have more time.  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I hope that's sooner rather than later. I love you, Eve.  
><strong>Princess<strong>: I love you, Shuuhei.

...

Shuuhei walked toward the senkai gate. He hadn't seen Eve on his observation screen in a week and he was going to go find out why.

"Hisagi!" Akon called as he ran to catch up to him.

"I'm in a hurry. Can this wait?"

"No. It's about 77462377."

Shuuhei stopped and turned toward him. "What about her?"

Akon reached into his uniform and pulled out some papers. "You should read this. There was information left out of the file you were given."

"What?" Shuuhei asked as he began to go through the papers. Then he saw something that made his heart stop. "She has a death date? "

"I'm sorry, Hisagi."

Shuuhei cursed. "This was a week ago." He let out a breath. "She's here. Somewhere out there." He looked out at Soul Society.

"But where?"

Shuuhei shrugged. "I don't know but I have to find her."

Akon scoffed. "Are you going to search every district?"

"I will if that's what it takes."

...

It took him a couple of days to find her. It hadn't been easy. Shuuhei walked through the forest. She sat in a clearing with her arms resting on her knees. "What are you doing out here?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"No one wants me around," Eve said as a tear fell down her cheek. " I feel like I've always been alone. Even when I was alive."

"Eve, this is not where you are supposed to be."

"Where am I supposed to be? I don't belong anywhere."

"You belong with me and with the ninth division."

She looked at him. "Who are you?"

His heart fell but he didn't let her see that. "Shuuhei Hisagi." He studied her. "Do you remember your life when you were alive?"

"No. Should I?"

His heart ached for her. "Some people do," he replied quietly.

"All I know is my name." A tear ran down her cheek. "And that no one wants me."

He put his arms around her. "I want you, Eve." She leaned against him and cried. This was the longest conversation she had with someone since she had been here. No one had interacted with her like this man did. She felt like he did want her. Shuuhei held her, wanting to ease her pain and return her memories. If only she could remember him. "Will you come with me?" he asked once her crying stopped. Eve nodded. Shuuhei wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I hate to see you sad."

"Did you come here to cheer me up?"

"You could say that." He wondered if she remembered she had said that to him before. Standing, Shuuhei reached out his hand to her.

Hesitant, Eve grabbed his hand and stood. She turned around and picked up the bundle on the grass. Shuuhei had just thought it was a blanket but he watched as she clutched it to her and realized it was more than that. "This is my only possession," she explained as he stared at her.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

Carefully Eve unwrapped the item. "It's a sword."

"It's your zanpakuto, Eve." They began walking out of the forest. He wanted to hold her hand but she had both of hers tightly around her zanpakuto.

"It was raining when I got here. It rained for days. I was so tired of it that I screamed for it to stop and it did." Shuuhei shook his head. "You know something about it. Tell me."

"I can't." He glanced at her. "Your zanpakuto also has a name. I can't tell you what it is. You have to figure it out on your own."

Eve looked at the bundle she held. "How do I do that?"

"You'll remember it or she'll tell you. I don't know for sure."

"She? My sword is a girl?"

"More or less."

"You have one too," she observed as she stared at the zanpakuto at his side.

"Most shinigami have a zanpakuto."

"Am I a shinigami?"

"Not yet."

They walked for a while and Eve noticed the people didn't seem to be afraid as she walked by. She listened as people greeted the man she was with. He returned their greetings but didn't stop to chat with them."Where are we going?"

"Someplace where I think they can help you." Shuuhei opened the door to the twelfth division offices. Leaving Eve a few steps back, he approached Akon. "I found her."

Akon turned, shocked. "Really?" He glanced past Shuuhei at Eve.

"Yeah. She doesn't remember..." He wanted to say 'me' but he settled on "anything."

"I'll see what I can do but there are no guarantees."

"I understand," Shuuhei said. Hesitantly, Eve handed her zanpakuto to Shuuhei and followed Akon into a closed room. Shuuhei waited for hours until his horned friend showed up again.

"I've done what I can. I don't know if it will help. Her memories are there. You just have to jar them. It could take minutes or years."

"Thanks Akon. I owe you." Shuuhei took Eve to his quarters. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" He placed Niwaka'ame in a corner next to Kazeshini.

"Yes, please." Eve followed him into the kitchen. "What is that?" she asked as he pulled out a jar and two spoons.

Shuuhei stared at her for a minute, perplexed. "You forgot peanut butter? It's your favorite."

She took a spoon from him and took a small scoop of it. Tasting it, she decided, "It's good." Eve took another scoop. "You know a lot about me."

"I know you almost as well as you know yourself. No one else knows you like I do."

"We were intimate?"

"Yes," he said quietly as he scooped out peanut butter for himself.

"I'm sorry, Captain Hisagi. I don't remember."

He grinned. "You have never called me 'Captain Hisagi'."

"What did I call you?"

"Shuuhei." He put his spoon in the sink. "Do you want anything else? I can fix something if you want."

"No. This is fine."

"I'm sorry. Your first meal here should have been better than peanut butter."

"It's fine. Really. You said it was my favorite so I'm sure I would have been fine with just peanut butter."

"You're sure? It's no trouble to fix something."

She nodded. "Will you tell me why everyone was so afraid of me?"

"Your reiatsu was smothering them."

"It doesn't bother you?"

He smiled. "I have more than you. So no, it doesn't. I sealed your reiatsu before we left the forest." He stared at her.

"Stop looking at me like that. It makes me nervous."

"Like what?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know. I feel like you're analyzing me and yet it's almost like you could devour me."

"We've waited a long time for this." Shuuhei gave in to himself and reached out to stroke her hair. "You're here but you're not."

"I'm sorry," she repeated as she looked down.

"It's not your fault, Eve."

"I feel like I've messed things up between us."

"You didn't. I didn't know you were going to die. If I had known, we could have prevented some of this. Or at least tried to."

"How did you not know?"

"The file I was given on you didn't include your death date. I believe that was left out on purpose."

"Why would someone do that?"

"Because I stole their princess." She looked at him quizzically but Shuuhei shook his head. She'd remember eventually.

"You're not taking me back out there are you?"

"You'll stay here where you belong. Besides, it took me two whole days to find you. I forgot how many districts there were in Rukongai."

"How many are there?"

"All together, there are 320 districts. Eighty each North, South, East and West. You were in the West 37th district."

"Where will I be staying now?"

"Here." He stared at her for a minute. "I mean, you can stay in the vice captain's quarters if you want. Technically they will be yours."

"Why are they mine?"

"I was training you to be the vice captain of the ninth division."

"Do you think I remember what you taught me?"

Shuuhei shrugged. "I'll test you in the morning and we'll find out. You'll need to get your rest tonight."

"May I take a shower before I go to bed?"

"Sure." He lead her to the bathroom. "Do you need any help in there?"

She smiled. "No. I think I can remember how to take a shower. Do you have a spare futon for me to sleep on?" Shuuhei nodded. "Can you set it up in the front room? I don't want to impose on you."

"You'd never impose on me." Eve turned to walk into the bathroom and he called her name. "Our first kiss was in your shower." Closing the door himself, Shuuhei wondered if kissing her was the key. If kissing her had awoken her before, would it awaken her now? Tomorrow he'd try it and see. Tonight he was tired. Not sleeping for the past two days was starting to catch up with him.

...

Despite how tired he was, sleep was not coming easy for Shuuhei. He tossed and turned. His heart ached for the woman he lost. He wondered if he'd be able to let go of who they used to be and start over.

He was awake when she came into his room.

"Um... Shuuhei," she said quietly. "I can't sleep. Do you mind if I...?" Eve was thankful for the darkness that hid the flush on her cheeks.

"I don't mind, Eve." She climbed in next to him and Shuuhei resisted pulling her closer to him. "I can't make any promises but I'll try to behave myself."

Eve laughed. "The part of me that doesn't remember you appreciates that. The part of me that remembers you wishes you wouldn't.

"What do you want, Eve?"

She sighed. "I want to remember everything."

"Then we'll work on getting back your memory and in the meantime, I'll behave myself." She was asleep before he was. Shuuhei kissed her forehead. "I love you, Eve."

...

Eve woke first and for a minute she watched him sleep. He was very good looking and sexy. The arm that was draped over her was strong yet he had been gentle with her. He held her close and Eve felt bad that she didn't remember him. This had to be hard on him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He pulled her closer and she smiled. "I'm not going to leave you, Shuuhei. You're the only one who wants me." Still he held her close. Their bodies were intimately close. "I want to remember you." Closing her eyes, Eve willed herself to try to remember something. He had told her their first kiss had been in the shower. She wondered how that had happened and what it had been like.

Eve drifted in and out for a while until Shuuhei woke. She knew when he had because he kissed the top of her head. His lips touched her forehead and then her nose. She was smiling when he kissed her. The kiss was soft yet passionate. She sighed. He started to pull away but Eve pulled him back to her.

When they broke a few breathless minutes later, Eve kept her eyes closed as a memory washed over her. "I crawled into your bed the first night. Without asking your permission." She looked at him.

Not wanting to get his hopes up, Shuuhei simply replied with, "Yes. You did."

"We..." Eve closed her eyes and tried to remember more. She laughed. "I can't remember more than that."

"You will." Shuuhei kissed her forehead.

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"No. I want you to remember. I don't want you to make your memory based on mine."

"I wonder if I would remember anything else if we kissed again."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Shuuhei looked at her. Eve shifted and kissed him lightly. She lingered for a while, enjoying his taste.

Pulling away, she couldn't met his eye. "I'm sorry."

"For...?"

"This isn't fair to you. Your feelings for me are deeper than mine currently are for you. I shouldn't lead you on."

"I wouldn't call that leading me on." She still wouldn't look at him. "I thought that was more like experimenting. Since our first experiment yielded a result, you thought we could try the experiment again. Are there any other experiments you want to try?"

Despite herself, Eve laughed. Shuuhei grinned knowing he got the reaction he wanted from her. "Not yet but you'll be the first to know."

He kissed her temple. "I'll do what I can to help you get back your memories. Nothing is more important to me than you, Eve."

She looked at him. "Why do I feel like you've said that to me before?"

"I did. Not that long ago. It was the last conversation we had before you died." Shuuhei sat up quickly as the realization hit him. "He broke the printer," he muttered. "It makes the most sense. Bring me back here so you're alone when you die. Then he could take you for himself. Finding you wasn't as easy as it should have been. Your reiatsu wasn't at its fullest."

"What?"

"I couldn't just track your reiatsu to find you. I literally searched for you. It wasn't until I was closer to you that I could feel it but it was only slightly."

Shuuhei stood and started getting dressed.

Eve held back a groan as she realized he had been naked in bed. He was sexy from head to toe. She covered her head with the blanket and Shuuhei turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh.

Just seeing him had turned her on. Then she remembered. "I saw you."

"You've seen me naked before, Eve."

"No not now." She closed her eyes and all she could see was him and water streaming down his chest. His mouth had been fervent on hers. Eve sat up. "In the shower. After I gave you my one good reason not to have sex. You looked away from me and I looked down and saw..." Her cheeks flushed. "You told me I had no idea how much you wanted me. But I did. Not only from your obvious sexual reaction but I knew how much I wanted you."

"You never told me that."

She shrugged and stood. "It was kind of embarrassing to tell you now. Besides, we barely knew each other at that time."

He studied her a moment. "What triggered this memory?"

"I don't know. Maybe seeing you naked." Damn him if that wasn't embarrassing.

He continued to stare at her, his brain formulating a plan. "Let's go," he said as he took her hand.

"Where? I thought you were going to go...do whatever got you out of bed so fast."

"I need to talk to Akon before I do anything. I have a theory but I'm not going to act on it until I know it's right." He flash stepped her to the senkai gate.

"I know what that was."

"What what was?"

"The technique you just used. I know it has a name but I can't remember it."

He smirked at her. "It's flash step and you were pretty good at it yourself."

"I was?" Shuuhei lead her through the gate. "Back to my original question. Where are we going?"

"We're going to stimulate your brain, Princess." His breath was hot in her ear and Eve shivered. Her body remembered him, even if her brain didn't. She stepped out into the cold.

"Was this where I lived?"

He nodded. "I came here in June hoping you would be the vice captain of the ninth division. I began your training and everything was going well. We would have been done soon."

She wasn't looking at him. Eve was looking past him. "We had sex in the snow," she muttered quietly.

"It was the last time we had sex."

Tugging his hand, Eve walked to the back door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "I didn't leave it unlocked. You just flash stepped inside if I wasn't waiting for you."

Shuuhei smiled. Maybe it was a good idea to bring her here. "I always preferred it when you were waiting for me." He flash stepped them inside and stood back as she took it in.

Eve walked slowly through the rooms, muttering to herself. Sometimes nothing came to her and sometimes too many memories flooded her. "Was there a place in my house where we didn't have sex?"

Shuuhei grinned. "I doubt it."

Her computer was on and Eve looked at the SMS messages that were on the screen.

**Hisagi_Shuuhei**: I bought your Christmas present. :-)  
><em>Sent Tuesday 9:37am<em>  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I haven't seen you on my screen for days. Where are you?  
><em>Sent Tuesday 11:49pm<em>  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Eve, please send me a message and let me know that you are alright.  
><em>Sent Wednesday 10:03am<em>  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: Eve, where are you?  
><em>Sent Thursday 7:23pm<em>  
><strong>Hisagi_Shuuhei<strong>: I don't like this, Eve. I'm coming to find you.  
><em>Sent Friday 6:15am<em>

Shuuhei read through them and remembered the panic he felt when he hadn't talked to her.

"How many days was it?

"Since our last conversation to my first message, it had been four days. From the screen in my office I can see almost every room in your house. I searched them often but I could never find you."

"You bought me a Christmas present?"

"You bought me a Christmas present," he reminded her as he toyed with her gift in his pocket.

"I wonder what I got you." She smirked at him. Shuuhei wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "That's a nice picture of us," Eve said, nodding toward the image on her computer.

"You took it."

"On the beach before you left the first time." She looked at him. "It comes in pieces and not all the details come with it."

"I hoped bringing you here would trigger more memories."

"It is. We might be here a while," she said quietly as she wandered toward her living room. On the table sat two gifts. "Your Christmas presents."

"Now I feel bad. I only got you one present."

"One of those is kind of a joke. So it doesn't count. What day is it?"

"The 23rd."

"So you still have a couple of days to wait to see what I got you. I think you'll like it." She walked into her bedroom but Shuuhei didn't follow her. He looked around, looking for her purse, her phone. Things he knew she wouldn't leave the house without. Walking over to the window, he looked outside and noticed her car was gone.

Eve walked into her bedroom and waited while the memories flooded her. There was a lot in this one room. Her head throbbed and she put one hand on her dresser to steady herself. Pain exploded behind her eyes. She put both hands on the dresser. Eve tried to call out for Shuuhei but the pain overtook her.

Sensing something was wrong, Shuuhei flash stepped to Eve's bedroom. He got there in time to catch her when she collapsed. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her gently.

"Eve," he said quietly.

"Don't let go," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Never."

She groaned as the pain seared again. Eve's hand tightened around his uniform. Shuuhei heard her breath hitch.

His only indication that the pain had passed several minutes later was when she went limp in his arms. Eve felt like she could finally think again. She wasn't sure how long it had lasted but she knew she remembered everything. The presence she was holding onto was familiar and it saddened Eve to know she had forgotten it. "I'm sorry, Shuuhei," she said as she looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

He wiped her tears away. "Don't be sorry, Eve. None of this was your fault."

"I forgot you. Nothing is more important to me than you and I forgot you."

"It wasn't your fault," he repeated softly. "I don't put any blame on you for this."

"You think Captain Kurotsuchi did all of this on purpose? Destroying the printers to get you back to Soul Society and not telling you that I was going to..."

"He wasn't happy that I was interested in you. I wouldn't put it past him." Shuuhei shook his head. "It doesn't matter though. What's done is done. The only thing that matters is finishing your training."

Eve smiled. "It won't be the same. It'll be different training in Soul Society."

"Your power level will be different in Soul Society. But I'll also be able to start your vice captain training."

"That sounds like a plan, Captain Hisagi," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I sorry I forgot you."

"You forgot peanut butter," he reminded her. "There are times I wonder if you love peanut butter or me more."

"That's a tough one." She looked at him and he saw the humor in her eyes.

"If you could only have one, what would you pick?"

"I'd pick you." Eve kissed him. "Covered in peanut butter," she added with a kiss as they fell back on the bed together.


	13. Yes and No

Shuuhei was pleased that the printer was working properly. He was not pleased that he had to get up so early and leave Eve alone. It was their first Christmas together. Seeing that nothing else needed his attention, Shuuhei flash stepped back to his quarters, hoping Eve would still be sleeping.

Eve sat at the window and watched the snow. There was a book in her lap but she hadn't opened it. Shuuhei walked over to her and kissed her head.

"I was hoping you'd still be in bed," he said as he looked out at the falling snow.

"I couldn't sleep after you left."

Shuuhei picked up the book in her lap. "What's this?"

"I was going to read it while you were gone but I've just been sitting here watching the snowfall."

"It'd be good for you to read about the shinigami's history. There are things that were left out of _Bleach_."

Eve stood up and kissed him. "I'll read it when we aren't training." She walked over to the kotatsu where his Christmas presents waited. "Do you want to open your presents?"

Shuuhei smiled and they sat at the kotatsu. He opened the first present and grinned. "You know, I don't remember much about this movie. I remember it didn't hold my attention for long."

"While it was the worst movie I've ever seen, it was the best time I've ever had at the movies."

"Maybe we'll have to watch it later," Shuuhei teased as he reached for the second gift. This gift was his real Christmas gift. Shuuhei opened the box and pulled out a spiral bound book with his name across the front. He began to flip through it.

"Please don't read it now," Eve said as she put her hand over his. There was a faint flush on her cheeks. "It's every story I wrote about you. Even the ones that weren't finished." He looked up at her. "They need some work. I haven't edited any of them since we've been together. Actually, I haven't written anything about you since June. They pale in comparison to reality."

"Thank you, Eve." Shuuhei leaned over and kissed her. He knew it must have taken a lot for her to give them to him. She was always reluctant to talk about them or let him read them.

"You're welcome."

"Do you remember what you said you wanted for Christmas?"

"I asked for nothing in particular."

"You said that being with me was enough even if it was for a short time."

"It is."

"Not anymore," he said as he knelt beside her. Shuuhei pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Eve, I want you to be with me forever."

"Shuuhei," she said quietly as tears glistened in her eyes.

He took her hand. "Eve, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"This ring represents you. Your wedding band represents me. You'll never be alone again." He kissed her and slid the diamond solitaire on her finger.

Eve looked at the square diamond. "It's beautiful."

"I thought the cut suited you. It's called a princess cut."

She smiled. "You always said I was their princess but I don't think that was right."

"You don't?"

"I'm your princess. That was the first thing you called me."

"I hadn't meant to. It had become habit to call you 'Princess' since I didn't know your name." He kissed her deeply taking her into his arms. Carrying her into the bedroom, Shuuhei laid her down on the bed. "I want to make love to you until I'm fully satisfied."

She grinned at him. "You're never fully satisfied."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

...

Kira opened the door to the ninth division offices. "Hisagi-san!"

"He's at the captains meeting," Eve said as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"The meeting is over."

"He had something he wanted to ask the Captain Commander afterward," Eve told him as she closed the book.

"My captain has been back for a couple of hours."

"Has it been that long?" Eve asked as she looked at the clock. She had gotten absorbed in the shinigami history book she had been reading.

"We were supposed to have lunch today."

"Oh. Right. I remember Shuuhei mentioning that this morning."

"Where do you think he is?" Kira asked.

Eve thought a moment. "I don't... oh no. Where would Shuuhei go if something upset him?"

"Hisagi-san doesn't get upset. Haven't you noticed that?"

"I know but this was important. If he didn't get the answer he wanted, where would he go?"

Kira shrugged. "Like to brood?"

Eve laughed. "Assuming that's something Shuuhei would do." She took a breath and closed her eyes. Concentrating on him and his reiatsu, she tried to see if she could find him. Opening her eyes, Eve walked to the door and opened it. "That way," she told Kira.

"Maybe he's at the underground training area. That's the only thing I can think of that's in that direction." He looked off in the distance. "Are you sure he's there?"

"I can feel that he's there." She looked at Kira. "We'll have to do lunch another day. I'm sorry." Before he could reply, Eve flash stepped toward Shuuhei's location.

...

Eve stood in the opening of the underground training area. She knew Shuuhei was here. His captain's haori laid folded neatly on the ground next to the entrance. She watched him, knowing him well enough to know that his swings were off. He wasn't performing to the best of his ability. She shook her head when his attack didn't cut through the boulder.

"Soak, Niwaka'ame," she said quietly.

The rain fell around him. "I am not in the mood for this, Eve," he said, turning in a circle, trying to find her.

"You changed the equation," she pointed out.

"What?"

"Why didn't you break the boulder?"

"I didn't change anything," he retorted. He didn't want to play games with her right now. "Make the rain stop, Eve."

"Tell me what you added to the equation." Eve flash stepped down to the boulder.

"Nothing." It boiled inside of him but he wouldn't admit it.

"I think that was the first time you've actually lied to me," she muttered as she moved down to stand in front of him.

Guilt overtook him. She was right. He had never lied to her. Shuuhei let out a breath and the rod in his hand clattered to the ground. "Anger," he said quietly.

"Force plus anger is not equal to force by itself." She called for her rain to end and sheathed her zanpakuto. "What made you angry, Shuuhei?" she asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"He said no."

"Why?"

"He thinks it would be better for the division if their captain and vice-captain retained a professional relationship in the office. He doesn't think we can do that if we were married." Shuuhei looked at her. "He also reminded me that this was a mission to get a vice-captain not a wife."

Eve smiled. "You're getting both."

"I don't think he'll change his mind on our marriage."

Eve shrugged. "We'll make him."

"How?"

"We'll prove to him that we can have a relationship outside of the division and still run the division without our feelings toward each other interfering." She thought a moment. "We've already started."

"We have?"

"Have our feelings toward each other interfered with my training? When was the last time we argued?"

"Something more intense than your stubbornness?" he asked with half a laugh. "Not since the beginning."

"Right. We've disagreed on things since then but it's never gotten in the way of my training." Eve kissed him lightly. "And we won't let it get in the way of the division."

"How long are you willing to wait?"

"No more than six months." Eve looked up at him. "This isn't the answer either of us wanted but we'll show him we can make it work."

...

The sound she make was so quiet, Shuuhei was surprised it woke him. Tears streamed her face as she slept. He pulled her close and held her as she started to shake.

"Wake up, Eve," he pleaded softly. "It's just a dream."

She jerked in his arms when she woke. "I'm sorry," she said as she clung to him.

"It's alright. It was just a dream."

"No. It wasn't. It was my death."

It had been the only thing she couldn't remember over the past couple of months and Shuuhei had hoped she would never remember it. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I want to but I need a minute. Just hold me for a little longer." He held her in the quiet for a long time. "You were my last thought before I died." Eve wiped at her tears as she looked up at him. "I was coming home from dinner with my friends. It was cold and it had been snowing all day. I hit a patch of ice and lost control of my car. It..." She shuddered as she remembered. "It spun. I tried to open the door but I couldn't. I don't know why. I hit a pole. The driver's side of the car slammed into a light pole."

Shuuhei stroked her hair. "I'm sorry." He gathered her into his lap and wrapped the blanket around her. She was still shivering.

They were quiet for a while before Eve spoke. "You should go back to bed."

"Not unless you are."

"I don't think I can."

"It's a big day for you and a big day for us. Are you nervous?"

Eve shrugged. "A little. Today I will either become a shinigami or..." She didn't really want to think of the alternative. In her mind, it wasn't pleasant.

"Or we continue your training until you pass the test."

She smiled at him. "I like that idea. It's better than any other one I came up with."

"That's why I'm the captain. I have better ideas."

Eve laughed. "Sometimes."

"Since neither of us are going back to sleep, maybe we should get a jumpstart on today's paperwork."

"Or we could stay in bed and do nothing."

"I like that idea."

Eve giggled as she leaned up to kiss him. "It's a better idea than yours, Captain."

He kissed her softly. "It is but we both know that doing nothing usually turns in to doing something."

"I think that's what I need right now."

...

The captains and vice captains stood above the ninth division training grounds and watched as Eve was tested by the instructors. In the stands around them sat the ninth division. They had often watched their captain train here with the woman they hoped would be their vice captain.

She had fought hard, going through her kido, hand to hand and swordsmanship. Eve released her zanpakuto and the division watched with anticipation. They knew what she could do with the rain. They knew the control she had over it. She could make the rain cover an area the size of her choosing. Occasionally those who watched her training had gotten soaking wet. They knew how she manipulated the drops to make her attack as if she was wielding a whip. The blinding rain coupled with her unspoken kido were the most deadly combination. They had seen the results of her attacks on their captain briefly.

"You trained her well," Ukitake said as he came up to Shuuhei.

"She learned it faster than I expected."

"She's beautiful to watch," Kyoraku noted. Shuuhei looked at him and he chuckled. "No worries, Hisagi-san. She wears your ring."

"When are you getting married?" Ukitake asked.

Shuuhei sighed. "I have no idea. The Captain Commander feels the division is more important." The two older captains looked at each other. "When I asked him for his permission, he said that the division itself is more important than our relationship." Shuuhei glanced at Ukitake. "The one thing she's never had is the one thing I can't give her."

"What's that?"

"A family."

...

Eve grinned as she waited for Shuuhei to join her and Captain Commander Yamamoto. She had passed the test but there was more than that bringing a smile to her face. Shuuhei joined them and Yamamoto spoke.

"Eve Parker, as you stand here before Captain Hisagi and the ninth division, do you vow to stand with them as their vice captain?" His voice carried over the stands and everyone present heard his question.

"Yes sir. I do."

He nodded, accepting her pledge and left Shuuhei to finish the ceremony.

"Your duties will officially begin on the first of the month." Eve nodded. Shuuhei held out the Vice Captain's insignia. It had been in his possession longer than he could remember. "Welcome to the ninth division, Vice Captain Parker." He tied the insignia around her arm.

"Hisagi," she corrected quietly.

"What?"

"Vice Captain Hisagi. We have to get married before I start my vice captain duties."

"How...?"

"Normally someone with my abilities is offered a position in the Gotei 13. Since I'm already part of the Gotei 13, the Captain Commander asked me what I wanted. I told him I wanted to be married to you."

"We're getting married?"

She grinned. "Yes."

He kissed her, forgetting they were surrounded by the division and other captains and vice captains. It wasn't until applause broke out around them that they separated. Shuuhei grinned and faced the division. "We're getting married," he announced. More applause erupted around them.


	14. Shuuhei's Princess

He held her close as he kissed her softly. "I love you, Eve," he said between kisses.

"I love you, Shuuhei," she replied quietly. Her eyes were still cloudy from where he had made love to her and her cheeks were still flushed. "I need to go get ready."

"I know. I should let you go." He grinned at her. "I don't want to but I should."

Eve smiled at him. "You should so I'm not late for our wedding."

"You shouldn't be late. I have someone waiting to help you."

"You do?"

He kissed her again. "It would be rude to keep them waiting." Kissing her forehead, Shuuhei rolled off her and got up. "I'll walk you down there."

Eve got up and got dressed. "I'd like that."

They walked in silence because neither of them felt that anything needed to be said. Stopping at the door to the vice captain's quarters, Shuuhei put her hand to his lips. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, Princess." He kissed her quickly and flash stepped back to his quarters.

Eve stood at the door and realized Shuuhei hadn't told her who was waiting on her. She hoped it wasn't Yumichika. Not that she didn't like him. He was just so pushy about things like makeup and fashion.

Taking a breath, Eve opened the door. "Hello?" she called out as she closed the door behind her.

"Eve? Is that you, dear?"

Her eyes went wide with shock as a woman stepped into the room. For a moment they stared at each other. "Ms. Marilyn," Eve finally muttered.

"It's been a long time, Eve." The two women hugged.

"How did he find you?"

Marilyn smiled. "I don't know how but I know he did."

"I'm glad he did."

"He's a very nice young man. His appearance doesn't match his attitude."

"You never approved of tattoos," Eve said with a laugh.

"If you were supposed to have something like that on your body, you would have been born with it."

"One of Shuuhei's tattoo's means something to him," Eve defended as she lead Marilyn to the kotatsu. She told her about Shuuhei's 69 tattoo and its meaning.

"Well. That's different then." She eyed Eve. "What about you? Did you get one?"

Eve laughed. "No, I didn't."

"Tell me about your life once you left the orphanage, Eve."

"I started teaching math."

"You always were helping the others."

"I loved helping them and I loved teaching."

"How did you met Captain Hisagi?"

"He came looking for me. He wanted me to be his vice captain."

Marilyn looked at her confused. "Were you were still alive?"

"Yes," Eve paused. "Remember when I told you that I could see ghosts?" Marilyn nodded and Eve explained how Shuuhei came to find her.

They talked for a long time catching up on the past. Eve found that Marilyn lived in Rukongai and watched over several children there. They were laughing about something when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Eve said as she went to the door. Opening it, she saw Yumichika on the other side.

"Is that what you're wearing to get married in?" he asked with a tsk.

"No, I haven't put on my dress yet. How much time do we have?"

"You still have about thirty minutes."

Eve turned back to Marilyn. "We've let time slip away from us."

"You were never one to primp for long, Eve."

"I know but it's my wedding day." She turned to Yumichika. "I have to go."

He laughed and walked into the room. "I can help you and I brought you something from Shuuhei."

"Oh?"

"He said you had to be ready before I could give it to you." Yumichika looked at Marilyn. "You have to be ready too."

Eve looked at her confused. "Ready for what?"

"He asked me to walk you down the aisle and give you away."

...

Eve stood in a white satin sleeveless dress that seemed to float around her. There was a tie around the waist that changed in color from pink to blue.

"Just like Sleeping Beauty," Marilyn said as she tied the bow.

"Just like your zanpakuto," Yumichika noticed. "Where did you find the dress?"

"Shuuhei and I bought it."

"He's seen your dress?" Marilyn asked.

"Not like this. He doesn't know I added the tie to it." Eve grinned.

Yumichika handed her the box from Shuuhei. "I think it's time for this." Eve opened it slowly and gasped as she saw what it was. Yumichika took it out of the box. "Shuuhei wanted to do this himself." Placing the tiara on Eve's crown, he looked at her. "You look like a princess."

Eve turned to the mirror. "Shuuhei makes me feel like a princess." Behind her there was a sniffle and Eve turned back around to look at Marilyn.

"You look beautiful, Eve. Why didn't you ever get adopted?"

"No one would have loved me like you did," Eve replied as she hugged Marilyn. "No tears. Today is a happy day."

"It is."

...

Kyoraku let out a low whistle when he saw the bride but Shuuhei didn't hear it. She was stunning. He had always known that but seeing her now took his breath away. Marilyn walked her down the aisle and placed Eve's hand in Shuuhei.

"Take good care of my girl," she said quietly.

"I will."

Marilyn kissed him on the cheek and then went to take her seat.

"Thank you for my tiara," Eve said quietly.

"It suits you, Princess. You changed your dress."

"I altered it." She smiled at him.

"I like it."

Kyoraku cleared his throat. "Are you two going to chat or would you like me to marry you?"

Eve laughed. "Marry us, Captain Kyoraku."

"JFPS," Shuuhei muttered quietly. Eve giggled.

Captain Kyoraku did not hear their exchange as he began the ceremony.

The wedding band Shuuhei slipped on her finger was covered in diamonds. The ring didn't sit against her engagement ring, it surround it.

...

Shuuhei wondered if he would ever tire of kissing his wife. He doubted it. After their wedding ceremony, there had been a reception for them that included cake and dancing. Finally after hours of being around people, Shuuhei flash stepped them back to his quarters.

"You should change so we can leave."

"We aren't staying here?"

Shuuhei shook his head. "I'm not spending my wedding night wondering if someone's going to come looking for me."

She grinned. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace special." He unzipped her dress and helped her out of it.

She wore very little under the dress and for a moment, he only stared. "Are you sure you want to wait?"

"Did Yumichicka see you dressed like that?"

Eve laughed. "Just you."

"Good. I'd hate to have to come back and gouge his eyes out for seeing my wife so scantily clad." He ran his hand down her bare back. "We could wait to leave," he contemplated as he ran his lips up her shoulder. "In fact, I think we will." He slipped the swatch of lace that could barely be called panties past her hips. As he lowered her to the bed, he wondered if she knew she still wore the tiara.

...

"You want to do what?" Shuuhei asked.

"I think it will help the division." Eve had done more in the past seven months as vice captain than Shuuhei had expected.

"You think teaching them math will help them?"

"Remember when I told you that you could optimize your skills with math?"

"Yes."

"I could do that with the division. I can help them. By using math, I can unlock their full potential."

"We aren't a weak division," Shuuhei reminded her.

"I know. I'm not trying to turn us into the eleventh division. I just want to help." Shuuhei shook his head. Eve couldn't understand why he didn't want her to help their division. "I wasn't taught your righteous path of least bloodshed."

Shuuhei shot her a look. "No. You weren't. Every day I live with the fact that I killed the man who taught me that. How many people have you killed with your zanpakuto, Eve?"

"None," she said quietly.

He sighed. "I have to go. I'll be back when the meeting is over." Eve nodded and Shuuhei flash stepped to the captains' meeting.

"You didn't kiss me goodbye," Eve muttered as she sat at her desk and continued working on the paperwork she had started earlier.

...

"Captain Hisagi!" Yamamoto yelled.

Shuuhei looked up, startled from his thoughts. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I dismissed everyone already. Something on your mind?"

"No," Shuuhei began. "Eve wants to help the division reach its full potential."

"That's a bad thing?"

"I don't think everyone will want to learn what she's offering to teach them. Some of them might but not all of them."

"So let her teach those who want to learn."

"It's different from what we've been taught. She wants to help everyone unleash the full power of their zanpakuto."

Yamamoto thought a minute. "Have you mastered your bankai, Captain Hisagi?"

"No, sir."

"If you learned what she was willing to teach you, could you master it?"

"Possibly."

"Learn from her." Shuuhei gaped at the Captain Commander. "Teaching is part of who she is. She can't just give it up." He thought a moment. "If you and your division find it helpful, I might add a class to the curriculum at the Academy. A class for sixth year students that were interested in reaching their full potential. It's a great idea, Captain Hisagi. Present it to her."

"Sir?"

"You are dismissed." Yamamoto walked away and Shuuhei stared after him.

He walked back to the ninth division reviewing what had just happened in his mind. She didn't look up when he walked in. Either she hadn't noticed or she was mad at him. He kissed her on top of her head. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"I thought maybe you were mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you. Are you mad at me?"

"No. I don't understand why..." Shuuhei put a finger over her lips.

"You can't use math with Niwaka'ame, can you?"

"Not really."

"I was wondering about that." He paused. "I vaguely remember saying that when I was done with my tests, you could do your own. I don't remember you doing any tests."

Her eyes went wide. "You'd let me...?"

"If you're going to teach members of the division, we need to make sure your theories work."

"True."

"I also need to master my bankai." He leaned over and kissed her. "The Captain Commander is also willing to put sixth year students in your capable hands. Only those who want to learn."

"He's letting me teach at the Academy?"

Shuuhei nodded. "But first, you have to teach me. That's my stipulation. Not his. If I find your math helpfully, I'll let you teach anyone who wants to be taught. I won't force our division members to do something they don't want to do."

"That's fair."

"Your timeframe to teach me is not as long as mine was to teach you."

"I don't need that long. If you don't pick up anything in a couple of weeks, then there is little hope that it will help you." She smiled at him. "Besides, I have a limited timeframe."

"You do?"

"The fourth division is going to move me to light duty in about four or five months."

"Why? Is there something wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Eve smiled at him. "There's nothing wrong with me. I just found out this morning and I haven't had a chance to tell you yet." Eve paused. "Remember your birthday?"

"My birthday? That was six weeks ago."

"What did we do for your birthday?"

"Very little," he replied with a grin. They had spent nearly the entire day in bed.

"We did more than either of us realized at the time. We conceived."

His grin fell. "Conceived?"

"Shuuhei, I'm pregnant."

"We're going to start a family?"

"A family?" she repeated. "I didn't think about it that way."

"I did. It's all I ever wanted to give you."

She smiled at him. "When did you want to start learning?"

"I was thinking about this afternoon but that was before..."

"This afternoon is fine. It's perfectly fine for me to teach you math, Shuuhei."

He nodded, took her hands and pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. "First though, I have a lunch date with my wife." Eve smiled. "It might take longer than it should."

"Why?"

"I owe her a kiss."

"It shouldn't take that long to kiss her."

Shuuhei grinned. "It depends on where I start, Princess." He flash stepped them home and Eve thought she heard him mutter "Where do I want to start?"


End file.
